Solace (on hold)
by MckennaMargaret1027
Summary: When Serena finally finds Regina again, everything seems okay again. The light in Regina's eyes returned. She's more herself than she's ever been. After losing love three times, one already being Serena, Regina Mills is never going to let it go. Things are always crazy when you have two true loves and a psychotic father. Bad summary, rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**_When Serena finally finds Regina again, everything seems okay again. The light in Regina's eyes returned. She's more herself than she's ever been._**

 ** _After losing love three times, one already being Serena, Regina Mills is never going to let it go. Relationships aren't always easy though, especially in Storybrooke when there's always someone or something trying to kill you or send you through a portal. There are always things in things in the way but when there isn't, your happy and that makes up for it._**

 **This will take place after season five and in between and during season six so beware of the spoilers. Serena is going to be sarcastic, spunky and weird and pretty much like a teenager since she has spent well over a decade with them. I also apologize in advance if Regina is OOC. I'm making it to where she's only like this with Serena. She's still well, Regina, with everyone else. I also don't know how long this will be. It could be just this chapter or six chapters or more I don't know yet. Please be kind. I'm aware that I'm not the greatest writer. Far from it actually.**

It took me a year to finally find her. A year, to find a practically invisible town.

Four years of constantly feeling like something is missing. Like a piece of me is missing. Like someone was tugging on my heart trying to pull it back to who it belongs to.

I get changed into black skinny jeans, a black crop top and a green cardigan with combat boots.

I grab my car keys and my room keys to check out of the hotel. I check out and start the drive to Storybrooke.

As soon as I cross the town line my magic buzzes in my veins. I had my magic in nyc but it was dampened. Now it's as strong as ever. This will be fun.

I pull to a stop at Granny's bed and breakfast and get out of my car. I walk in and everyone turns to look at me. A blonde man draws his sword and a blonde woman pushes a boy behind her.

I look around and spot the familiar brunette I came here for.

"Regina!" I half yell. She turns around and freezes.

"Serena?" She runs toward me and I catch her as she wraps herself around me. The ache in my chest immediately goes away and I breathe in the intoxicating smell that is Regina Mills.

I hug her tightly. There's a sadness in her eyes and her shoulders were slumped as if she gave up. I look up from her neck and see everyone staring at us really shocked. I set her back on her feet and grin.

Knowing what I'm about to do, she grabs my hand tightly. Dark blue smoke engulfs us and we're outside.

"I have no idea where I'm going." I state. She smiles slightly and poofs us to what I'm assuming is her bedroom before collapsing in my arms.

I run my fingers through her short hair and her shoulders shake with sobs.

"I thought you were dead." She chokes out.

"I was banished to Neverland." Regina pulls away and we sit on her bed.

"Explain." She wipes her at her tear stained cheeks.

"After Cora killed Daniel I tried to talk to her. Told her that I was going to take you far away from her and Leopold. I knew you didn't want to marry him and I didn't want you to have to. She didn't like that. They sent me to neverland and I got back a few years ago. I got a magic bean from Pan and thought of you when I jumped. It took me to New York and I couldn't figure out why until now." I explain before grabbing her hand. I look at her outfit and wince. A tight dress with tights and heels.

"How are you comfortable in that?" She lets out a throaty chuckle and my stomach flutters with butterflies. I snap my fingers and her outfit is now jeans exactly like mine and one of my band tees. I take off my shoes and socks before sitting back down.

"Now, tell me everything." Regina breathes deeply before speaking.

By the time she's done telling me everything we both have tear streaks and I hug her tightly. She told me about becoming the evil queen. Her need to get revenge on Snow White. Creating Storybrooke. Adopting Henry, and everything that has happened since.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't here for you."

"It's not your fault. You were trying to protect me." She kisses my cheek.

My stomach grumbles and she laughs through the tears. I wipe her tears away with my thumbs and stand up. I hold out my hand and pull her to her feet. I poof us outside and look around.

"Which way to the diner?" I ask.

"That way." Regina points before looking at my outfit. "Of course your going barefoot." She smiles. I snap my fingers and her heels disappear making her a few inches shorter than me. I tug on her hand and we start walking.

She lifts our arms up and puts my arm around her shoulders. I kiss her temple and she wraps an arm around my waist. We were always like this. Needing to be touching in some way. Overly affectionate with each other. Of course, only with each other though.

"I missed this." She whispers.

"Me too." She turns her head, pressing her lips my my forearm before her eyes widen.

"You remembered?" She asks shocked. Around the time we met Daniel she drew a rose with a moon dangling. I kept it and got it tattooed on my forearm last year.

"Of course." We walk up to the diner and I pull the door open. Everyone stares at Regina in shock.

"Regina? We looked everywhere for you." The blonde woman says while standing in front of us.

"Well obviously not very well Ms. Swan. I was at my house." My best friend rolls her eyes.

"Wait. This is Emma?" I ask Regina. She nods and I glare at the blonde. My fingertips tingle with magic and I remove my arm from Regina to step closer to Emma.

"Thank you." I say threw my teeth.

"For what?"

"Taking care of her."

"Oh! Yea, of course." She smiles. Her smile drops as she notices my glare still fixed on her. I swing my arm, punching her. A man and woman rush to stand next to Emma.

"That was for breaking her after you claimed to be her friend." I growl. Yea, I thanked her but for before she brought Marian back.

"Mom!" A boy the age of 15 jogs over to us. "Ma?" He turns to Emma. Ah, this is Henry.

"I'm fine kid." Emma grabs her nose and I magic away the blood on my hand.

"I'm going to go order. What do you want?" I ask Regina.

"Nothing, dear. I'll be there in a minute." I smile reassuringly at Regina before I walk up to the counter.

"Hi! I'm Ruby."

"Hello." I smile. "Can I have a coke and an order of french fries?"

"You can take a seat and it will be done in a few minutes." I hand her the money and sit down. I swing my bare feet and Henry walks up to me.

"Why did you hit Emma?" He asks while sitting next to me.

"She hurt my best friend. Because of Emma, my best friends eyes are filled with sadness. Because of Emma, she lost hope. Because of Emma, she lost her soulmate...again." I clench my fist. "Kid, I'm sorry I hurt your mom but I couldn't not do anything. Regina deserves to be happy. Truly happy, and she was but because of Emma, she lost her happiness. Now she's sad and I have to fix it. I hate seeing her like this." I wipe away a tear that fell.

"It's okay. I understand." He smiles. "I'm Henry." He holds out his hand.

"Hello Henry. I'm Serena." I shake his hand.

"Why are you barefoot?" He furrows his eyebrows.

"It's her thing. Apparently she thinks it should be mine too." Regina comes and stands in between us but slightly behind us.

"This is the first time I've seen you dress like this, I like it." Henry grins. Emma comes and stands on the other side of him. Regina and I's hand find each other like magnets.

"It's the first time anyone has seen her dress like this." Emma states.

I turn my head to Regina, ignoring Emma.

"Wanna share my fries?" I grin.

"Sure, dear." She chuckles and Henry and Emma stare at her in shock. Ah right, they've never seen this side of her before.

"How old are you Serena?" Henry asks.

"Physically I'm twenty four but I'm as old as your mom. We met when we were fifteen." I smile remembering the day we met. We were inseparable ever since. We found out we were true loves around the time I was banished to Neverland. We've never even had our first kiss.

"Cool." He grins.

"Let's move to a booth so we can have room." Emma suggests.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I would like to spend time alone with my best friend seeing as we haven't seen each other for longer than a few decades." Regina speaks up. I squeeze her hand.

"Yea, I don't mind." Emma smiles.

"Like it would matter if you did." I mutter and Regina chuckles.

"I'll see you later, Henry." We excuse ourselves before walking to a booth. We sit on the same side and Ruby brings us my order.

I take a drink of my coke and before I can speak, Snow and Charming sit across from us. I sigh dramatically and Regina smirks, placing her hand on my knee.

"Who are you?" Snow blurts out.

"Serena."

"What are you doing here?"

"She came because we're family and haven't seen each other in over a few decades." Regina rolls her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Charming asks.

"I believe Snow should remember me and why I was banished from the enchanted forest." I smirk. She looks down guiltily.

"As for why I'm here. I'm here to be with my best friend."

"You guys are just friends? Your a little too touchy to be just friends." Snow says suggestively.

Regina and I look at each other and smile.

"Wait. If you guys are more than friends shouldn't you be angry that she was with someone while you were gone?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no. I'm not angry. I respect Robin and I wish that I could thank him. He took care of her which is more than I can say for your family." I stand up and walk over to Emma and Henry.

"Would we be able to steal Henry for a bit?" I ask politely.

"Yea sure." She smiles.

"Thank you." Henry and I walk back to the table I was just at.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have some video games to play." I smile before poofing us to Regina's house.

We land on the couch with pizza and drinks on the coffee table in front of us.

"Awesome." Henry grins. He loads up Call of duty black ops three.

"Okay wait, before we start playing I have a question." He says.

"Ask away." I lean back.

"What happened for you guys to not see each other for decades?" He asks.

I mutter a spell in a different language, giving Regina and I a temporary mind link.

" _What does he know_?" I ask her, not wanting to tell anything that I shouldn't.

" _Everything_." I nod.

"I tried to take your mother away from Cora and Leopold. Cora didn't like that and I was banished to Neverland which is why I still look so young." I explain.

"How did you get here?" He asks.

"Pan. He helped me." Henry's eyes widen.

"He helped you?"

"Well, after I was there for around a decade. He found out why I was there and helped find me a bean." I half state the truth.

"How did he find out?"

"As I'm sure your very aware of, he was very powerful, but not as powerful as me." I smirk evilly.

He grins and we get back to the game. I lean into Regina as she wraps her arm around me, not noticing Henry grinning at us.


	2. Chapter 2

**So it may seem like this is moving fast but you have to remember, they have been friends since they were 15. On top of that, they are true loves. They have loved each other for a very long time.**

 ** _NOT EDITED so feel free to point out mistakes_**

Regina's fingertips drag up my arm and move the hair away from my face. I groan and bury my face in her neck. Her fingers run through my hair and I sigh. I will never get tired of this. This feeling of being completely at ease and content. I haven't felt this way since before Neverland.

"We have to get up. The Charmings called. They want us to meet for breakfast at Granny's." Oh my god, her morning voice kills me.

"No they don't, they want an excuse to know more about me." I roll onto my back, pulling her on top of me. She sits back on my thighs.

"None the matter, if we don't they'll think we're hiding something." Regina grabs my hands, entwining our fingers. I close my eyes, enjoying what's left of the peaceful morning before meeting with Snow and Charming.

I run my hands up her thighs and sit up.

"I have nothing to hide. They can ask me anything." I smile, kissing just under her jaw. She breathes out and I smirk.

I turn my body with her still on me and stand up. Regina wraps her legs around my waist and I walk to the bathroom. I set her down and we proceed to brush our teeth and hair like this ,us, is completely normal. I guess it kind of is. We were all the other had.

We get changed and walk into the bedroom. I tie up my combat boots and she slips her heels on, making us around the same height. I pull her into a hug, not liking when we aren't touching. We spent countless years apart, I'm not about to let her go anytime soon.

We pull away slightly, eyes locking. Regina just barely leans her head in closer and my breath gets caught in my throat. I search her eyes as she slowly leans in further. I glance down at her lips and lean in. Our lips are barely touching and my eyes slide closed.

I feel her lips on mine and lose any train of thought I may have had. Her lips are so soft.

A pulse of magic makes us pull apart. True loves kiss. Our eyes are both dazed and I grin. She wraps her arms around my neck.

"On second thought, maybe we can be a few minutes late." She licks her lips and I reconnect our lips. I moan when her tongue enters my mouth and pull her closer.

After kissing for a few minutes we pull apart and leave for Granny's.

After we finished eating the questions start up.

"Why were you in Neverland?" David asks.

"I was banished there by Cora. I wanted to take Regina far away from her and Leopold. She didn't like that." I answer while placing my hand on Regina's thigh. Snow actually has the audacity to look offended that I wanted Regina far away from her father. She has this perfect image of him but he was anything but.

"How did you survive, Pan?" Snow asks.

"I survived with my magic. I built a place to stay and let my instincts guide me." I block out the memories of cold rainy nights with out shelter before I was able to use magic and before I found our camp.

"Why aren't you in the book?" David blurts out.

"That I do not know. I think it may be because of my parents." Regina squeezes my hand, knowing I hate talking about them.

"What about your parents?"

"They both had magic and were very powerful. I think they knew of the author and placed a spell on me so I would not be in it. Why, I do not know and I never will. I've never met them." A tear falls down my cheek and Regina wipes it away. I know I said I didn't have anything to hide but I didn't expect them to ask about my parents. I grab onto my necklace, toying with it. It's the only thing I have of my mother.

"I think that was enough questions." Regina states in a controlled voice. They go to protest but one look from Regina and they leave to another table.

"I'll be right back, I'm getting another coffee." I kiss her cheek and walk up to the counter.

However, before I can talk to Ruby someone calls my name.

"Serena!" I turn my head and clench my fist, my fingers tingling. Begging me to use my magic to strangle him for what he's done to Regina.

"You ever find your lass?" The one handed wonder asks while grinning.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did." I glare at him.

"Serena? What's wrong, love?" He ask confusedly.

"You. I am not your love. I am no longer your friend or your anything else either." I take a step closer and look him in the eyes. "I think you know her. She's over there." I gesture to the love of my life who is absentmindedly twirling her straw through her cup. His eyes widen and he takes a step back but I step closer. My anger flares and Regina immediately looks up at us, sensing my anger.

"I should kill you." I growl. He tries to move away but I snap my fingers, freezing him so he can't move. "But I won't." I unfreeze him and he looks at me confused.

"You were never one to show mercy. What's stopping you?" I look at Regina and my expression softens. "She is. You're very lucky we're not back in Neverland pirate. If we were, you'd have been long dead by now." I walk back to Regina and take her hand in mine.

"You know Hook?" She asks as we walk out.

"I knew him once. When he was just trying to help his older brother." I shake my head and we get in her car.

I kick off my flip flops and put my legs across her lap. She chuckles softly.

"Where do you want to be dropped off? I have to go to work."

"Your house. I need to get something." She nods and I lean forward to kiss her cheek.

"I'll see you for lunch, Rena." I kiss her quickly. I don't think I will ever get tired of that.

I poof myself to her bathroom and start on my makeup. Once I'm done with that I change into shirts and a crop top. I grab two identical necklaces from my box and clasp one around my neck, putting the other in my pocket. I stay barefoot before proofing back to granny's.

Finding who I'm looking for, I sit next to Emma and across from her parents, poofing Hook across the room. Emma snorts and I smile. I wave my hand over her nose while wondering why didn't just heal herself.

"We good?" I ask her.

"We're good." She grins holding out her hand.

"Okay good because I know that Regina forgave you. I know it wasn't your fault so I forgive you too. I would like to try to be friends. I think we have a lot in common." I shake her hand ignoring the feeling I get when our skin touches.

"Yea, totally." I grin at her reply before turning to her parents.

"I know you still have questions. Ask away." I state.

"How did you leave Neverland?"

"Peter gave me a bean." I state like it's obvious.

"Peter as in Pan? He didn't kill you?" Charming asks.

"No." I smile tightly. "The last two and a half decades or so that I spent there we became friends."

 _"Felix! You are so dead!" I scream as he drops me into the lake._

 _"You'll have to catch me first." He smirks before running back towards camp._

 _I quickly get out of the water and run after him. We make it to camp and I see Peter._

 _"Peter! Felix dropped me into the river." I complain. Yes, I was nineteen but I'm still so immature. I guess hanging around teenage boys does that._

 _Peter waves his hand and Felix becomes drenched as well. We look at each other smirking before running after Peter._

 _We chased him all the way back to the lake with a few other lost boys following us. He gets to the edge and has no choice but to jump in. Felix and I laugh loudly before high fiving and jumping in ourselves._

Fingers snap in front of my face and I bite Emma's hand. She yanks her hand back and I grin.

"Hey." She wines.

"Oh hush. I barely bit down." She grins and I can tell we're going to get along great. They Charming's look at us weirdly.

Remembering the necklace in my pocket and who I want to give it to I turn to look at Emma.

"I'll be right back." I state before poofing to outside Henry's classroom. I open the door.

"May I barrow Henry for a moment?" I ask politely.

The woman nods and Henry walks into the empty hall. Wow, they didn't even ask who I was.

"What do you need, Rena?" He asks smiling.

"I thought I could give you this. I know I'm not Regina or Emma but I want us to be close. I want to protect you even though your not my son. Think of me as your friend or a really cool person that's dating your mom." He takes the necklace, putting it on.

"If you ever need anything tap it three times." He grins and I demonstrate by tapping mine. His buzzes and he grins.

"That's so cool!" He hugs me and goes back to class. I poof back next to Emma and she jumps. She flicks me playfully and I stick my tongue out. I can already feel a deep bond forming with her.

After I answer pointless questions I start drumming a beat on the table. Emma starts whistling the same song and I grin. I poof Regina here and she looks around confused. She sees me and raises her eyebrow. I get up and make her sit in my seat.

 **I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks**  
 **Just tryna find ya**  
 **I've been like a maniac insomniac,**  
 **Five steps behind ya**  
 **Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit**  
 **Check please...**  
 **Cause I finally found the girl of my dreams**  
 **Much more than a Grammy award,**  
 **That's how much you mean to me**

 **[Chorus:]**  
 **You could be my it girl**  
 **Baby you're the shit girl**  
 **Lovin' you could be a crime**  
 **Crazy how we fit girl,**  
 **This is it girl**  
 **Give me 25 to life**  
 **I just wanna rock all night long,**  
 **And put you in the middle of my spotlight**  
 **You could be my it girl**  
 **You're my biggest hit girl**

 **Let me play it loud**  
 **Let me play it loud like...**  
 **Oh oh oh oh [x2]**  
 **Let me play it loud**  
 **Let me play it loud like...**  
 **Oh oh oh oh [x2]**  
 **Let me play it loud**

 **You can't help but turn them heads**  
 **Knockin' them dead**  
 **Dropping like flies around you**  
 **If I get your body close not letting go**  
 **Hoping you're about to**  
 **Tell them other guys they can lose your number**  
 **You're done!**  
 **They don't get another shot cause you're love drunk!**  
 **Like a TV show playing re-runs**  
 **Every chance I get,**  
 **I'm a turn you on**

I finish the song and Regina blushes deep red. She waves her hand enveloping us in purple smoke. We reappear in her office and before I can do anything, her lips are on mine. I hum and pull her closer. She pulls back burying her face in my neck and I close my eyes, ignoring the dull ache in my chest.

"What was that for?" She mumbles.

"Emma and I were bored and I wanted to be with you. I missed you."

"It was only a half an hour, dear. Was that really necessary?" I feel her smirk against my neck and I shiver involuntarily.

"We were apart for decades, I don't plan on being away from you any longer than I have to be. It hurts and for the question no, it was not but it was fun." She nods knowing what I'm talking about. Ever since we met we've been able to feel what the other does. If we've been apart for a very long time and meet again then separate it hurts our chest. Our heart aches.

My necklace vibrates and we both jump. I chuckle and Regina furrows her brow.

"I gave Henry the same one. If he needs me he taps it three times." She nods and kisses me passionately before proofing us to Henry. He's outside of the school.

"What is it, dear?" Regina asks.

"Can I miss the rest of school today to hang out with you and Rena? Pleeeaaassseeee." He begs and I grin. We share the same look before we both give her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but your going to go get your work. We'll wait here." She rolls her eyes but smiles.

 **90% percent sure I'm going to make this Emma/Serena/Regina**


	3. Authors note

Hey guys, I'm not really sure what happened to chapter three. I'm trying to fix it now so hopefully you'll be able to read it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Yep this is definitely E/S/R**

 **also I feel like I should explain this really quick. On the show, Rumple is Peters son. In this book that will be the other way around so Peters father is Rumple.**

The past few weeks or so Emma, Regina and I all became very close. When we're around Emma the strange feeling in my chest goes away. We've started touching more too. Putting our arms around each other while laughing. Hands brushing while walking. Hugging.

I look at my heart in my hand in wonder. How can something so small be capable of loving so much? I lightly stroke my heart with my fingertip and my stomach flutters.

I'm putting my heart back into my chest when Regina walks into my apartment. Which was almost impossible to find in Storybrooke.

"I think we need to talk, dear." She sits next me on the couch.

"I know." I smile reassuringly, grabbing her hand.

"So you've felt it too?" She asks, referring to our feelings about Emma. The ache when we're all apart. The need to be touching.

"Yes." I nod.

"So now what?" Regina leans her head on my shoulder.

"We talk to Emma." I grab my phone.

"Maybe you should do it." She covers my hand that holding my phone with her own. "She'll be more likely to understand if you explain it." She smiles tightly.

"Okay, love. If that's what you think is best." I kiss her forehead before my necklace vibrates against my chest.

"I'll call you after so you can meet us wherever we go." I kiss her deeply before proofing to Henry. He's in his room at Emma's and looks really nervous.

"Henry what going on?" I ask as I hear yelling.

"They're fighting because Emma broke up with him and he won't leave her alone since." He explains.

"When did they break up?"

"The night after I skipped school to be with you and mom." So a couple of weeks ago. I make a slit second decision.

"I'm proofing you to your mom. I want you to explain what's going on and that I'm taking Emma somewhere away for awhile. Tell her to pack a bag with enough clothes for a week and that you'll be staying with your grandparents." I quickly cast a protection spell over him before teleportating him. I poof Hook to his ship and Emma sinks into me. I catch her around the waist and conjure up a bag of of her clothes.

"Em, I'm going to poof us okay?" She nods against my chest and I do just that.

She looks around confused seeing as we're on my bed.

"Where are we?"

"My apartment in New York. I thought this would be best. We need to talk about something, Em."

"What is it?" She furrows her eyebrows.

"Have you ever heard of three true loves?" I ask her.

"No, why?"

"You have feelings for Regina right?" Her eyes widen and she goes to protest but I shake my head. "It's okay. I think maybe you have feelings for me too." I say slowly. She reluctantly nods and I smile.

"I think you know where this is going now but just to be clear we feel the same way." Her body relaxes. "Three true loves is very rare but it's happened before."

"Why isn't she here?" She asks referring to Regina.

"She will be soon, she's preparing a few things first." I grab her hand. She looks at our hands and slowly laces our fingers. I look at her and she smiles, tilting her head down. I lift her head back up gently with my other hand. I smile at her and watch her eyes glance at my lips. I lean in, kissing her softly. It was short but full of promise. A small pulse of magic passes through us since we don't have all of our magic here.

I caress her cheek before grabbing my phone and texting Regina.

S **he knows and is okay. We may have kissed. Are you ready?**

 ** _May have? Yes, I'm ready_** **.**

 **Grab your bag I'm proofing you.**

"Okay, Em. I need your help. I have my magic but it's not as strong here." I set my phone down.

"How do I help?" She asks. I grab her hand.

"Picture Regina standing in front of us. You know how this works." I smile before closing my eyes and squeezing her hand.

Regina appears in front of us and drops her bag next to the bed. Emma and I stand up and Regina quickly steps forward, kissing Emma.

They pull apart and Regina chuckles upon seeing my pout. I walk the short distance to them and grab their hands. I lead them to the small kitchen and grab a can of Arizona tea out of my fridge.

"Want one?" Emma nods and Regina furrows her eyebrows. I hand one to Emma before opening mine and handing it to Regina.

"Try it." I tell her as she scrunches her nose. "Your adorable." I lightly kiss the tip of her nose.

"I am not adorable." She glares at me. I shrug and hop onto the counter. Emma stands next to me and grabs my hand. I smile and Regina tries the drink.

"Okay, it's not as bad as I thought." Emma and I smirk triumphantly and she rolls her eyes.

I set my drink down and hold out my arms. I wiggle my fingers and Regina walks over to me, tucking her arms to her chest. I wrap and arm around her and reach out to Emma with the other. We wrap our arms around her and I close my eyes.

"How long are we staying here?" Emma mumbles into Regina's shoulder.

"How about a week?" I suggest. Emma nods.

"But Hen-" I interrupt Regina. "Is with the Charmings." She nods.

"We're going to need to go shopping." Regina says.

"I'll go." I offer.

"Not happening. If the two of you go, we'll be living off of junk food for the week." Emma snorts and I smile.

"Okay, but if you get lost-" "I'll call you." She kisses me. I pull Regina even closer and she moans pulling away slightly. I open my eyes. Emma is kissing her neck.

"I have to go or we will be spending the day in your bedroom." She says sounding not at all like she actually wants to go.

"If I remember correctly, there's a market around the corner that has everything we need." She nods and pulls away.

We say goodbye and I hop off the counter. Emma grabs my hand.

"I like your tattoo." She traces the edges of it.

"Thanks, I got it around a year ago." I smile and think of an idea.

"Can I paint your back?" I ask Emma. She chuckles.

"Sure but only if I can paint yours." My smile widens into a grin and I pull her toward my bedroom.

"Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach." I instruct while gesturing to my bed.

Snapping my fingers, my paints and brushes appear next to where she's laying along with paper towels. My phone rings and I grab it from my pocket. Answering the call, I straddle Emma's butt.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hello, Henry." I smile. "Your on speaker. I'm with Emma."

"Hey ma. Thanks for the advice with Violet, Rena."

"No problem, kid. Glad I could help." I smile. I hear him hesitate before speaking.

"Could you tell me more about you?" He asks.

"Well, I was an orphan. The only thing I have from my parents is my necklace. I met Regina when we were 15 as you know. Ever since we met we were inseparable. We always had to either be close to each other or touching. We didn't understand it at the time until Cora explained that we were true loves before banishing me to Neverland." I explain to him as I unclip Emma's bra. I put paint on the paper plate and grab a brush.

"You never talk about your time on Neverland." Henry states curiously.

"I was there for around maybe 4 decades. The first few years was horrible. I didn't have my magic for some reason until a year later. A couple of years after that, I found Peter and the lost boys. Well, they found me. I was instantly friends with Peter and Felix but all of us looked out for each other. The Peter that you guys knew wasn't the Peter that I knew. I knew what he had done and what he was capable of but I also knew that he couldn't hurt me so I wasn't afraid of him."

"Can I visit you guys tomorrow?" He asks.

"Of course." I reply.

"I've got to go, I'm meeting Violet at the library. Love you guys. Tell mom I love her."

"We love you too." I hang up and focus on the painting.

"You were an orphan?" Emma asks quietly.

"Yea." I block out horrible memories and continue painting.

"So was I."

I stop painting and lean down to press a kiss to her shoulder that isn't covered in paint.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"What for?" She asks.

"Because I know how horrible it was." I state expressionless. I continue painting and grab Emma's hand with the one I'm not painting with.

By the time we're done painting our backs Regina is back and engrossed in a phone call. Emma and I look at each other before shrugging and putting away the two bags of groceries.

Regina eventually walks back into the kitchen and her eyes widen.

"Your only in your underwear." I smirk and we walk over to her. I quickly mutter a spell that will stop the paint from smearing on anything until it's washed off.

"We are, yea. It seems your a bit over dressed." I snap my fingers and Emma and l's bras are back on.

I unbutton Regina's coat and push it down her shoulders as Emma kneels down to unzip her pants. Regina kicks off her heels and jeans and I start unbuttoning her blouse. Emma stands up and movies my hair over my shoulder before placing a kiss on my neck.

"Okay, before this goes farther there's something you should know, Rena." Regina grabs my hand and with her other hand she gently takes ahold of my necklace.

"I know who your mother is." My body freezes and I stare at her wide eyed.


	5. Chapter 4

**There is smoking weed in this chapter so if that's not your thing just skip it**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own ouat or it's characters. Just Serena and other characters that may enter the story in the future. I also do not own the songs used in this chapter.**

 **NOT EDITED**

I stare at Regina in shock for a moment and jump when Emma starts rubbing my arms.

"Serena?" Emma asks softly.

"Who is it? Who is she?" I ask tearfully. Regina goes to answer but I shake my head. "Never mind. I don't want to know yet." I close my eyes and lean into Emma's arms.

Regina gently grabs my face in her hands and I open my eyes.

"Did she say why?" A tear rolls down my cheek and her thumb wipes it away. She shakes her head moves hair away from my face.

"She's hoping to see you when we go home." She continues wiping away more tears as they fall.

I take a step away from them and shake my head. I wipe the remaining tears away.

"I um I gotta go. I'll be back soon, promise." I walk back into my room and change into black distressed skinny jeans and a tank top with a leather jacket. I put on black boots and grab my bag from my closet. I keep it packed with everything I need on these days. I walk back to the kitchen and grab a water bottle and my phone, shoving the items into the bag.

Regina puts her hands on my shoulders and gently turns me toward her. Her hands move up to cup my face. "Hold on?" She asks referring to the song I would sing to her when she couldn't sleep. Usually when Cora would do something.

"I will." I nod and kiss her softly. I do the same to Emma before leaving.

Reaching my destination, I pull a blanket out of my bag and sit down. I'm at a dock that's away from the city. You can almost see the entire city from here. It's my favorite place in all of New York.

Reaching into my bag, I grab my sketchbook, pencils and bowl along with the baggie of weed.

Grabbing my lighter, I light it and place my finger over the carb. I inhale and remove my finger to begin sketching Regina, Daniel and I. We were best friends. Daniel and I grew apart though when he and Regina were together. I resented the fact that he pursued her knowing that I was in love with her. Of course I had never said that. Regina was happy and that was all that mattered to me.

I'm drawn out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. I roll my eyes when I see that David was calling.

"Hello?" I ask annoyed.

"Where did you take Emma?"

"To New York. Don't worry, I promise she's safe." I attempt to sound reassuring.

"Why should I trust you?" He asks.

"Because if I had wanted to hurt her I would have done it by now. I'm not going to let anything happen to her, just ask Henry."

"Fine, but have Emma call me tomorrow."

"Will do." I hang up and continue sketching.

After I finish the picture I pack everything up and hop on my matte black Ducati.

Walking into my apartment, I'm welcomed by Emma's arms. However, she pulls back confused before smirking.

"Have any more?" She asks while tilting her head.

"Yea." I chuckle. Regina looks at us confused.

"Have any what?" She's asks us.

"Weed." Emma states bluntly.

"Oh." Regina blinks surprised.

"Yea, but you don't have to do it. I could throw it out if you want?" I tell her, making sure she knows it's her choice and that it's okay if she doesn't want to.

"I do, show me how?" She asks.

"Of course but if at any point you decide you don't want to just tell me and I'll throw it out." Regina nods. "I'm going to order pizza first, I'm starving." I grab my phone and dial the number.

Emma mouths where is it and I point to my bag. I toss her my lighter and end the call after ordering. She hands it to me and lights it. Placing my finger over the carb, I inhale. Before I can exhale Emma's lips are on mine. The smoke escapes from the gaps as our lips move in sync.

I feel a pair of lips on my neck and moan, my fingers entangled in Emma's hair. I gently bite Emma's lip before pulling back. I turn around in Emma's arms and look at Regina.

"Okay, so put your finger here," I place her finger over the carb. "and inhale." She blows out the smoke and I get an idea. I place my hands over Emma's and call on her magic. A second later, the three of us are back in our undergarments and I smirk. Regina laughs loudly and I smile at her lovingly.

"What?" She asks while looking at us confused.

"Nothing." We reply in sync.

"Rena, can you sing?" She asks.

"Sure, what song?" I smile.

"Something meaningful." Calling on Emma's magic again, I hear her sigh in contentment as she feels our magic mixing and I conjure a piano.

"So, I wrote this when I was eighteen and wasn't going through the best of times. Granted, my entire life back then wasn't the best of times either but this, this was much, much worse." Regina's eyes water and I know she knows what this song is going to be about.

"I'm sorry." Her voice is choked up and I wipe away the tear that falls down her cheek. "I know. I forgave you a long time ago." I smile slightly and start playing.

 **Oh, you can't hear me cry**  
 **See my dreams all die**  
 **From where you're standing**  
 **On your own.**  
 **It's so quiet here**  
 **And I feel so cold**  
 **This house no longer**  
 **Feels like home.**

 **(Ooooooohhhhh mmmmhhhhhhh...) [x2]**

 **Oh, when you told me you'd leave**  
 **I felt like I couldn't breathe**  
 **My aching body fell to the floor**  
 **Then I called you at home**  
 **You said that you weren't alone**  
 **I should've known better**  
 **Now it hurts much more.**

 **(Ooooooohhhhh mmmmhhhhhhh...) [x2]**

 **You caused my heart to bleed and**  
 **You still owe me a reason**  
 **'Cause I can't figure out why...**  
 **Why I'm alone and freezing**  
 **While you're in the bed that she's in**  
 **And I'm just left alone to cry**

 **(Oh woah oh oh, oh whoa oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah, yeah...) [x4]**

 **[x2:]**  
 **You caused my heart to bleed and**  
 **You still owe me a reason**  
 **'Cause I can't figure out why...**

 **Oh, you can't hear me cry**  
 **See my dreams all die**  
 **From where you're standing**  
 **On your own.**  
 **It's so quiet here**  
 **And I feel so cold**  
 **This house no longer**  
 **Feels like home.**

I stare at the keys for a moment and sniff. Emma's arms wrap around my waist and Regina gently cups my cheek.

"I still can't figure out why you never told me." She says quietly while wiping away tears. I smile weakly.

"You were happy with him. I couldn't ruin that for you, not the way Cora did. You loved him, not me and I knew I couldn't change that so I did what I did best back then. I stopped feeling and it wasn't as hard anymore."

"You're wrong." she shakes her head. "I loved you more than anything. I loved him, yes but I don't think I was ever _in_ love with him. Serena, you were always there. You loved me despite every once of hate you had ever received or felt. You understand me in a way that nobody else can besides Emma can. What Daniel and I had was merely infatuation with the idea of love. I don't think he was ever in love with me, I think he was in love with the idea of me, as I was him. Serena, it was you I was in love with." I let out a sob and pull her towards me. I hug her tightly before kissing her passionately.

Pulling back, I catch my breath and wipe away the tears. I turn around in Emma's arms and wrap my arms around her neck.

There's a knock on the door and I peck Emma's lips before getting up. I grab money and open the door. The teenage boys eyes widen and I hand him the money. He hands me the pizza while trying not to look at me.

"Keep the change." I smirk before shutting the door. Emma laughs and gets up, her and Regina following me to the kitchen.

"I can't believe you just did that. Did you see his face?" She asks. My smirks widens into a cheesy grin as I hear them laugh.

I grab plates from the cabinet while Emma grabs the cups. I turn around to see Regina looking at me weirdly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask while setting the plates down. I walk walk over to her and place one of my hands behind her neck while the other plays with her hair.

"I just missed your smile that's all. After Daniel, you were never smiling like you used to. Do you remember how we met?" She continues after I nod and Emma joins us. "You were upside down in a tree and scared me. Something just clicked and from then on we were inseparable. Even with everything that was going on, you still smiled. You were still happy and energetic and you never let anything get you down. If it did, you never let it show. Until I was with Daniel, then you just stopped. You still smiled but it never quite reached your eyes and I don't know I just missed seeing you so carefree and happy." She smiles weakly while shrugging her shoulders.

I caress her cheek with my thumb and she closes her eyes, leaning into my hand. I kiss her forehead, nose, eyelids, cheeks and chin before reaching her lips. She smiles into it before pulling away. She kisses the palm of my hand and with my other hand, I reach towards Emma. Knowing what I want to do, we both wrap our arms around Regina.

We stay in that position for a moment before Emma grabs our hands and pull us to the counter saying, "The pizza is gonna get cold." I roll my eyes and hand them a plate.

After we eat we go back into my room and pick a movie to watch before getting under the covers. I sigh in contentment, lay my head on Emma's shoulder and grab the hand on her other side. Regina's on my right and Emma's on my left. She runs her fingers through my hair and I can tell we're both thinking the same thing.

We found our family.


	6. Chapter 5

**So I forgot to mention before that when Serena uses magic her eyes will be the color of her magic which is now like an ice blue sort of color. I'll go back and change it eventually.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own once or it's characters or any of the music I use in this story. I only own Serena and any other characters that may enter the story later on.**

 **NOT EDITED** **so sorry for any mistakes**

I check myself over in the mirror and nervously bite the inside of my cheek. I'm meeting my mother today. I have a gray dress on with tights and black heeled boots. Much nicer than my usual outfit choice.

"Okay Serena, this is gonna be fine. Your going to be fine." I say the myself as I walk out of the bathroom.

Walking to the docks, I spot my mother and walk up to her. I clear my throat and she looks up. She stands up and her eyes fill with tears. I have her eyes.

"Hello, Serena." She smiles warmly.

"Hello, Maleficent." I smile back but it's more forced. I've waited for this for decades and now that it's happening I have no idea what to do. Do we sit down? Do I hug her? Do I just keep standing here awkwardly?

Before I can decide what to do, she does for the both of us by wrapping her arms around me. I slowly wrap my arms around her middle and my eyes water.

I let out a sob and she pulls back to look at me concerned.

"Sorry, I've just waited a long time to meet you and now that it's actually happening I have no idea what I'm supposed to say." She smiles through her tears before replying with, "You and me both."

We sit down and I pick at my nails.

"So, you, Regina and Emma?" She asks and I chuckle.

"Yea, it's something new but it's also something incredible." I smile while thinking about my discussion with Henry when we told him. He made sure that I had nothing but good intentions and was happy after we explained everything.

"That's good." She replies while grabbing my hand. I squeeze her hand before asking the question I've been thinking about.

"So, if your my mother, who's my father?"

"Your father was a very very powerful sorcerer. When he would use magic his eyes would turn red. The same color as his magic. I met him when I was around nineteen. I became pregnant with you but feared what he would do to us. He was out of control and dark. His name was Damian."

"My eyes do the same thing but my magic is light blue." I state while thinking about my father.

"He was very kind when we met. Around the time I became pregnant with you he started to be obsessed with gaining more and more power which is why I left you on a doorstep in a village."

We continued to talk for a couple of hours before I left to go have lunch with Emma and Regina. However, before I walk in I snap my fingers and I'm now wearing leggings and a sweater. I spot Emma, Regina and Henry in a booth and sit next to Emma. Henry and Regina are across from us.

Emma wraps her arm around my shoulders and I lean into her. Ruby walks up to us so we can order. I only order a drink and Regina looks at me concerned.

"I can't eat right now, my stomach is too unsettled." I shake my head and sigh as I see Snow walking over here. I close my eyes and feel Emma chuckle.

"What is going on?" She demands while crossing her arms.

"You'll have to be more specific, a lot is going on right now." I reply without opening my eyes.

"This. Your all cuddled up to Emma and last week you were with Regina." She sniffs.

"I still am with Regina." I open my eyes and stare at her blankly.

"So your cheating on them?" I let out a laugh at Snows question.

"You are being absurd. The three of us are in a relationship. I apologize for you not being informed but that is not my fault and I would like it if you would stop interrogating me." I reply before getting out of the booth and walking over to the red head that I recognize as Zelena.

"Hello." I smile and sit across from her.

"You must be the famous Serena." She smiles.

"Yea, I guess so. You must be Zelena."

"That I am. Are you trying to escape Snow White?" She asks while chuckling lightly.

"Yep." I pop the 'p'.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Snow and Henry leaving the booth. "Well, that's my cue. It was nice speaking to you, Zelena."

"You as well."

I walk back over to Emma and Regina and hold out my hands. They grab my hands and we're engulfed in light blue smoke.

"How did it go?" Emma asks after we appear in my apartment.

"It went well." I force a smile.

"What's wrong?" Regina questions clearly not buying the act.

"I learned things about my father. He was very dark. I don't want to be like him. You know the thing my eyes do when I use my magic? His did the same and I don't even look like my mother. I have her eyes, that's it. I look just like him." I look at the floor and bite my lip.

"You won't be like him, baby." Emma tells me as she lifts my chin. Regina squeezes my hand.

"Emma is right. You won't. Your nothing like him." She assures me.

"Okay." I reply quietly. They both wrap their arms around me and we stay like that for a few minutes.

I lift my head from Emma's neck after realizing something.

"Gina, I thought you were working today?" She smiles before replying with, "I am but I wanted to spend some time with you first."

"I'm okay, you can go." I smile and she nods. She kisses us goodbye before leaving.

"What about you?" I ask Emma.

"My dad traded a shift with me. I knew you probably wouldn't wanna be alone." Her thumb rubs my cheek and I lean into her hand, closing my eyes. She places a lingering kiss on my forehead and I smile.

"Now, come on. Let's go put cartoons on. I'll even let you do my makeup." Emma smirks knowing that I love to do people's makeup. I grab her hand and pull her towards my bedroom.

I put on adventure time and summon my makeup onto my bed. We sit down and I start with filling in her brows. Then I start on her eye makeup, deciding to keep it natural. I put on a light layer of foundation and powder before kissing her lips.

Emma sits against the headboard and pats the space between her legs. I lay back against her front and she wraps her arms around me. I close my eyes and breathe deeply.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma asks while weaving our fingers together.

"The Enchanted Forest and Neverland." I sigh.

"Tell me about it?" I smile before replying with, "I can show you instead."

 _I was sitting in a tree and hiding from the couple I was staying with. I was fifteen. I see a girl my age walking along the path below me and decide to have some fun. I hang upside down right next to her._

 _"Hey." The girl lets out a small scream and I laugh loudly._

 _"Where did you come from? No one is ever on this path." I'm finally able to see her face and I almost fall from the tree. Her chocolate colored eyes are wide and she's staring at me in shock. I felt happiness flood through me when I looked at her but I couldn't figure out why._

 _I get down from the tree and look at her in awe. She was easily the most beautiful girl I had ever seen._

 _"I came from the tree silly." I grin at her and her lips twitch upwards. "So, where are you heading?" I ask her._

 _"To the stables." She grins._

 _"Mind if I tag along?" I ask her._

 _"Not at all." She replies and I hold my hand out and introduce myself._

 _"I'm Serena."_

 _"I'm Regina."_

"So that's how you two met." I chuckle quietly and nod my head.

The charm on my necklace vibrates and I immediately transport Emma and I to Henry. He's at the diner and everyone is looking around in panic, including Regina.

"What's wrong?" I ask as Emma and I walk to Regina and Henry.

"Serena?" An all too familiar voice calls out. Regina nods, confirming that I'm right about who it is. I slowly turn around with wide eyes. Once I'm positive that's it's him, I practically launch myself into my brothers arms.

No, he wasn't my actual brother but he might as well be. We've known each other for decades.

"Peter?" I ask into his neck.

"Hello, Rena." He's taller now. More grown and my height. I used to be taller. I pull back and turn my head to Emma and Regina. They nod and light blue smoke envelopes us.

"How are you here?!"

"I'm sure they told you that I wanted to come back but needed a living heart?" I nod and he continues explaining. "Turns out, I don't. Zeus brought Hook back and he did the same for me. Something about us needing each other and giving me a second chance." I grin widely as tears fall down my cheeks. His eyes water and he pulls me back to into his arms.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." A sob escaped my lips as I think about how much I've missed my best friend/brother.

"I've missed you just as much." He whispers.

We separate but I clutch his hand as we sit down on the grass. I took us to my favorite place in Storybrooke. A field with lots of flowers. The sun is setting in the distance.

"Tell me everything that has happened since you came here." He grins.

I go back to the diner an hour later to go see Emma and Regina. Peter will be with Rumple.

I sit next to Henry with Emma and Regina across from us.

"You okay?" I ask Henry. He nods and smiles. I ruffle his hair and he playfully smacks my hand. We grin and look forward.

I get goosebumps and I look around the diner. Regina waves her hand and I'm wearing a hoodie. Her hoodie to be exact. I smile but my mind was running wild.

I wasn't cold. I felt someone else's magic in the area. Someone's dark magic.

 **As you can probably see, Peter is going to be very ooc. Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**So I feel like I should mention that yes this is going to start taking place in season 6 but this is going to be very very different from the show. The same events will most likely not be happening.**

 **Also, I'm sorry for the pov changes. Btw there's slight Killian bashing in this chapter.**

 **You guys are probably annoyed at how long this authors note is but I have a couple more things to say. If any of you are thinking about getting your hair cut short but are too scared, do it. In the past three months I have gotten around 14 inches cut off. It's now to my chin and I love it. It's one of the best decisions I've ever made.** **This goes for doing other things as well.**

 **lol y'all are probably annoyed asf fuck for how long this is but I just wanted to apologize for the lack of plot in this chapter and let you guys know that id the coding messes up again for some strange reason that this is also on wattpad under the same username.**

 **NOT EDITED**

I nervously bite my lip and start drumming my fingers on my thigh.

Emma, Regina, Henry and I were at my apartment. Regina and Henry are about leave though. Regina smiles at me reassuringly and pulls me into her arms. I sink into her embrace and breathe deeply.

"I'll see you in the morning for breakfast, alright?" She asks while tucking hair behind my ear. I smile softly and nod. She kisses my forehead and says goodbye to Emma.

I turn to Emma after they leave and my stomach twists.

"Can I... I have to-" _Oh my god Serena out with it. Form a proper sentence it's really not that difficult._ I think to myself. Emma grabs my hand and smiles.

"Whatever it is, Rena, I promise I won't judge you or anything. You can tell me." She squeezes my hand and I take a deep breathe.

"Can I show you something?" I ask her.

"Of course."

Tears sting my eyes as I pull my shirt up over my head and wave my hand to remove the glamour spell on my body. Emma's eyes widen as she looks over the scar on my hip. I move my hair and turn around. My back was much worse.

She gently turns me back around with watery eyes and drops to her knees. She places light kisses along the scar on my hip and I let out a sob. She stands up and grabs my hands. She looks at the faint twin scars on both wrists.

"I didn't do those." She lets out a relieved breath. They were from metal cuffs.

Emma wraps her arms around me tightly as I cry. I fist her shirt and she runs her fingers through my hair.

After I've calmed down I walk to the kitchen to get a drink of water and Emma keeps her arm around me. I grab a water bottle and sit on the counter. My arms prickle with goosebumps and I pull Emma closer protectively.

"Cold?" She asks and I shake my head.

"No, someone with very dark magic is close by."

"Is that why you had goosebumps earlier?" She asks pulling back enough to look at me. I nod and she sighs.

"We'll have to tell Regina and my parents in the morning." I make an mhm sound and she rests her forehead on mine. I close my eyes and enjoy the calm feeling washing over me. What or whoever has dark magic is gone now.

"Come on, lets go to bed."

We walk into the bedroom and put on pajamas before climbing in bed. Emma wraps her arms around me protectively and I sigh while closing my eyes.

 **Emma's pov**

Waking up I smile at the sight of Serena sleeping peacefully. She woke up in the middle of the night with a night terror. I kiss her forehead and she sighs in her sleep.

I carefully climb out of bed and walk into the kitchen. I start her coffee knowing she'll be up within the next ten minutes because she'll realize I left. I slip on my shoes and walk out the door.

I drive to my house to find Killian at the door step. Sighing I turn off the car and walk up to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you so we could talk. I'm quite confused by the situation, love."

"Okay, one, don't call me love. Two, there is nothing to be confused about. We've talked about this, Killian. We just wouldn't work and I found my true loves." I stuff my hands into my sweatpants pockets awkwardly.

"Ah yes with the queen and Serena. How is Serena?" He questions.

"She's well." I smile at the thought of her.

"I do have one question though. Why wouldn't we have worked?" He asks.

"We talked about this. We just don't fit. We have nothing in common. You have repeatedly lied to me. You've done so much wrong and honestly, I don't know if you'll ever be able to fix the things that you've done." The thing with Killian is that he doesn't understand that he made mistakes.

"What wrongs have I done?" He asks confused and I roll my eyes.

"So many. I honestly don't know why I ever gave you a chance in the first place. Now, if you would excuse me I have to get dressed for family breakfast." Instead of waiting for his reply I unlock the front door and step inside locking the handle.

I go upstairs and change into black jeans, a tank top and Regina's hoodie that Serena wore yesterday so it's smells like both of them. I slip on my shoes and instead of walking I magically transport myself to the mansion. I walk into the kitchen and wrap my arms around Regina's waist from behind. Henry must still be sleeping.

"I missed you." I whisper as I press a kiss to the side of her neck.

"I missed you too, dear." She smiles warmly. "How is Serena?" She asks.

"She's okay. She had a nightmare last night but I got her to fall back asleep. She should be here any minute." I smile.

"She showed you then?" My smiled drops and I nod.

"Want me to fill you in on last night? She taught me how to do the memory thing." Regina nods and I show her what happened last night.

"I hate that, that happened to her." She whispers.

"Me too, Gina." I mumble as I rest my head on her shoulder. There's a knock on the door and we both smile knowing it's Serena.

"I'll get the door, why don't you go wake Henry?" Regina asks and I nod. I jog up the stairs and before I can knock on Henry's door it's pulled open.

"Oh, I was just coming to get you, kid. Time for breakfast." He smiles still half asleep and imitates a zombie while walking down the stairs. I laugh and follow him into the kitchen.

Serena turns to face me and my breath gets caught in my chest. She looks so beautiful. She has an off white lacy dress on with a flower crown. Kind of like a dress I wore in Camelot but shorter and it looks much better on her.

"Your so beautiful." I whisper as I hug her. She smiles into my neck and I kiss the side of her head.

"Snow and David should be here in a moment." She said as we separate.

"Wonderful." Regina says sarcastically and Henry snorts choking on his orange juice. We all laugh and the doorbell sounds around the mansion.

"I got it." He jumps up to jog to the door.

"You're sure it's okay that I'm here? Technically I'm not family and I don't want to intrude." Serena asks.

"I'm positive and don't say that. You're my family. You always have been." Regina assures her.

"Yea, but I'm not their family." She bites her lip and I grab her hand.

"You're mine. If they don't understand that then they can leave." If my parents can't understand that Serena is my family just as Regina is then as much as I hate saying it, they can leave.

"I spoke to Killian before coming here," I state changing the subject. "He asked how you were doing."

"Well, besides wanting to electrocute him, I'm good." Serena smiles not so innocently.

"Why would you want to electrocute him?" Regina asks.

"Because that's what happened to you when he handed you over for torture." She says bluntly.

"Right." She purses her lips.

We're interrupted by Henry and my parents walking into the kitchen. I hug them before moving back to Serena's side. Regina places her hand on my lower back and Serena speaks up.

"So, I have something that needs to be discussed. Last night at the diner I felt someone's very dark magic. I felt it again while at my apartment with Emma afterwards."

"Who do we think it is?" David asks.

"I think it's my father." Regina and I stare at Serena in shock and my parents blink in surprise.

Henry walks over to us and hugs Serena. She cups the back of his head and closes her eyes. Regina's eyes connect with mine and we both smile. I hold my hand out toward Regina and she laces our fingers together. Henry stays in front of Serena almost protectively and she places her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know why he is here or how he even got here but I know it's nothing good. We need a game plan and soon. For now, we will continue with our lives but be extra careful." She concludes.

We finish eating and my parents leave.

"Alright, Henry, time for school." Regina says.

"But moms I want to help." I go to speak up but Serena beats me to it.

"I'll make you a deal. If you go to school then I'll take you somewhere after when I pick you up. When we get home we can look through a couple of books to find out how he got here."

"Deal." Henry grins and jogs upstairs to get his bag.

Regina and I both grin at her and she blushes.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Cause your amazing." I shrug while walking the short distance to her.

She smiles and I kiss her cheek. Before I can walk away she pulls me back and kisses me. I smile into it which leads to her smiling so we both pull away.

She laughs lightly and Regina hugs her from behind. Serena leans into her and I smile before quickly grabbing Serena's camera and taking a photo of them. I smile at the photo and show it to them. Regina puts it on the fridge before wrapping her arms back around Serena's waist.

I finish putting my boots on as Henry comes back down the stairs and we say goodbye and leave.

"So, your really okay with this right?" I ask Henry when I start the car.

"With you, mom and Serena?" I nod and he smiles.

"Yea. I mean, it was kinda weird at first but it's really easy to see that your true loves and that you make each other happy. Its kinda like you guys are made for each other. Which isn't surprising actually but anyway, yea, I'm okay with it. Serena is really great and I'm glad that its her you guys are with instead of Hook or Robin."

"I'm glad too, kid." I smile.

 **Serena's pov**

I turn around in Regina's arms and press my forehead to her neck.

After a few minutes I pull back and she adjusts my flower crown.

"I know this may be hard or weird for you but can I introduce you to Peter?" I bite my lip harshly waiting for her response.

"Stop doing that, you'll draw blood." She gently runs her thumb over my lip. "I have met him, dear."

"I mean meet him properly. You just know the bad side of Peter. You met him after I left and when he had nothing to hold onto. He turned dark but he's working on it. You'll see, he's completely different from the Peter that you know."

"Alright, I'll meet him but if I see one thing that I don't li-"

"You'll destroy him. I know." I grin.

Regina smiles softly and I practically turn to mush at the sight of it. She has no makeup on yet, she's wearing one of my teeshirts with jeans and her hair is still damp. I'm honestly surprised she let the Charming's she her like this. I nuzzle her neck and she hums. I smile against her skin and pepper kisses along her throat and jaw line.

She gently grabs my face and kisses me fiercely.

We separate when the need for air becomes too much and she smiles with her eyes still closed. I quickly snap a photo of her with my polaroid and grin when she pouts. I kiss away her pout and nip playfully at her lip.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" I ask her and she shakes her head. It wasn't like we've never said it before. We say it all the time but lately we haven't because we didn't want to freak out Emma.

It was different for Regina and I. We've been in love for over a decade but now that we're in a relationship with Emma as well things are different. A good different but still different. We both know that Emma isn't ready to say those words yet and she probably won't be for a while. We don't want to make her uncomfortable or anything.

"I love you." I say softly. Regina grins widely and I continue. "You're my sun, my moon, and all of my stars. You're my light when I'm lost in the dark. My air when I'm drowning, my getaway. You are my everything." Her eyes water and I tuck her hair behind her ear.

"I love you too. So much." I pull her close to me and kiss her temple before hugging her tightly.

"Can you call your secretary and call off? I wanna spend the day with you." She nods against my neck.

"Only because of what you just told me."

"I should sappy more often then." She chuckles and we continue to stand like this for a few minutes.

We eventually head upstairs and watch movies and cuddle until it's time for me to get Henry.

"Your really great with him you know." Regina says. I shrug and change back into my dress but leave the flower crown off.

"You are. He's starting to see you as another parental figure." I stop fixing my hair and turn around toward her.

"What?"

"It's true. He told me last night." I smile and tuck my hair behind my ear.

"I'm okay with whatever he sees me as. Whether it's a friend or a somewhat step mom. It's his choice."

Regina smiles and I place my flower crown on her head. I snap another photo of her she rolls her eyes.

"Why do you keep doing that?" She asks.

"Cause you look beautiful." I shrug.

"I've gotta go pick up Henry and I know you've been dying to get some work done. I'll see you for dinner later, my love." I kiss her goodbye and leave to pickup Henry.

I sit on the bench outside of the school and wait. While waiting I start thinking about my father and what he could possibly want.

My phone rings and Emma's name pops up. I answer it as Henry jogs over to me.

"Hello?"

"We have a really big problem." Emma rushes out. I hear Regina's voice in the background.

"What's wrong?"

"The Queen is back." It was Regina's voice this time and I immediately know what she's talking about.

"Oh shit." Henry looks at me worried and I quickly transport us to my apartment.

"Meet me at my place. I'm putting up wards now. Bring enough clothes for a about a week." I hang up and put wards up so nobody can get it besides us.

"Rena, what's going on?" Henry asks confused.

"Your mothers on their way. They'll explain when they get here."

"Nobody can get in so your completely safe here. Why don't you work on some homework while I go pick up some pizza? I know I promised to take you somewhere so I'll make it up to you after all of this is dealt with." He nods and I hug him before leaving.

As soon as I'm outside my skin starts to crawl and I get goosebumps. I get out my phone and text Regina.

 **Left to get pizza. Should be back in ten. The wards are up so Henry is safe. He's working on homework. I think someone is following me. If I'm not back in ten minutes something happened.** I hit send and immediately get a response.

 ** _Where are you?_**

 **Main Street.**

A weird feeling washes over me and black dots cloud my vision. I try to blink it away but it only gets worse and I start to lose consciousness.


	8. Chapter 7

**_This chapter contains abuse so proceed at your own risk. Also the whole sleeping curse at different times thing for snowing didn't happen. Be prepared to see a completely different side to the evil queen._**

 **NOT EDITED so I am sorry for any mistakes**

 **Regina's pov**

"Emma!" I yell as I run into Serena's apartment.

Emma runs to the door hearing the panic in my voice. We had just gotten to Serena's apartment when she texted me about being followed. I immediately left for Main Street but she wasn't there. It's been fifteen minutes.

I see Henry still at the table but he's looking at me nervously.

"Henry can you go the guest room please? I need to speak with Emma." He nods knowing this is serious and he leaves the room.

I quickly put up a silencing ward so he can't hear us.

"Emma, she wasn't anywhere to be seen." My voice cracks and my eyes water.

"Did you try calling?" I nod and she bites her lip.

"Shit." She swears and runs her fingers through her hair.

"We need to try a locator spell." I say while grabbing Emma's hands. "And tell Henry." She adds. I nod and remove the silencing ward while transporting him in front of us.

We fill him in and by the time we're done he has watery eyes and a tear down his cheek.

He runs into the bedroom and comes back out with Serena's favorite bracelet.

"For the locator spell." He explains while handing it to me.

We sit down and the table with a map and I teleport Maleficent here. Lily shows up seconds later and they both look around confused.

"Serena is missing." Emma states and Mal looks at the table before understanding what's going on. Her eyes water and she conjures a dagger.

"Mom? What are you doing? Who's Serena?" Lily asks panicking as Mal cuts her palm letting the blood drip on the map.

"She's your sister." She replies while healing her wound.

Emma and I do the spell together but nothing is happening.

"Dammit!" I yell while running my fingers through my hair. "Something is blocking us."

"Okay, I still have no idea what the hell is going on!" Lily yells.

Mal takes her to the other room to explain while Emma and I try to find a way around whatever is blocking us.

 **Serena's pov**

I blink confusedly while drifting in and out of consciousness. I try to move but I'm bounded to a chair by metal cuffs of my wrists and ankles. I try to teleport out but my magic isn't working.

"Ah, you're awake." A deep voice says.

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am, child." He chuckles darkly and I close my eyes. I open them while responding. "Hello, father."

He walks over to me while filling a syringe with an odd colored liquid. Fear washes over me and I try to get the cuffs loose.

"What is that?" My voice comes out shaky and I keep trying to move away.

"This?" He laughs tauntingly. "This is going to make you relive all of your worst memories over again until your friends can find you." He inserts the needle into my skin and I let out a scream.

 _I must of been around three when this happened. I look around before remembering where I was. This was the first time I had been sent to another home._

 _"Get out! You and your evil magic are to be nowhere near us!" The man screamed at me after he was finished beating me. My little legs took me as far as they could before I collapsed on a trail. All I could remember was waking up in a new place with all new people._

 _The next I was twelve. I was chained in the basement. It's how I got the scars on my wrist._

 _"No! Please! I promise to be good just please don't keep me down here again. Please!" I had begged and pleaded._

 _They shook their heads and continued to put the cuffs on me. Somehow they had gotten them enchanted so that I couldn't use magic._

 _After that was a few more that were similar. Getting kicked out, being hit until I couldn't move. Being locked up for my magic until they found a cuff to put on me to stop it. It was all the same. The cycle repeating over and over until I turned eighteen and ran away from the home I was staying in._

 _I was sixteen the next. The man wasn't satisfied with just his wife. I had scrubbed my skin until it was raw afterwards._

 _I was walking to Regina and I's usual spot to meet up and she's grinning widely._

 _"Daniel proposed, Rena! Isn't this great? Now we can leave and run away!" I smile and nod despite feeling my heart break._

 _"Yea, that's great. I've got to go down the village for a few things. I'll see you soon." I managed to get out before running back into the woods._

 _I slid down a tree sobbing when I couldn't run anymore. I had this overwhelming pain in my chest like someone had crushed my heart but it didn't kill me. I wished it had._

They continued for what felt like forever. Each memory getting worse and more in depth. I think I've been here for a few days but I'm not sure.

My throat was raw and burning from screaming and I couldn't stop shaking. I can hear voices upstairs. I hear Regina but I instantly know it's not her. It's the Queen.

"This wasn't part of the plan Damion!" I hear her scream.

"It was part of mine." Was his response.

I hear footsteps coming down to the basement and let out a sob.

The door opens and the Queen steps in front of me in her usual get up. She pauses upon seeing the state I'm in and brings her hand to her mouth.

"What? Can you suddenly not stomach the sight of someone crying?" I snap at her but instantly feel guilty. This wasn't her fault.

"Anyone but you. They promised to leave you out of this and I should have known that they wouldn't. I'm sorry, Serena." She shakes her head and moves the hair away from my face.

"Not your fault." Another sob escapes my lips. "It's my fathers. Please just get me out of here, Gina."

The Queen kisses my forehead and unlocks the bindings. She helps me stand up and before she can transport us I stop her.

"Wait." She furrows her eyebrows but stops and I wrap my arms around her as tight as my aching muscles let me. She wraps her arms around me before poofing us to my apartment. She disappeared before I could say thank you.

"Guys?" I try to yell but my voice comes out quiet and scratchy.

Footsteps rush into the kitchen and Regina freezes when she sees me.

"Emma!" She yells and Emma comes tumbling into the room.

"Oh my god." She runs over and hugs me tightly.

"Ow. Too tight." She immediately loosens her hold and scoots over. Regina joins in and I breathe a sight of relief.

"How did you get here? Where were you? What the hell happened?" They both ask in a rush.

"I-I don't know. One minute I'm texting you and the next I wake up cuffed to a chair and unable to use my magic. My f-father injected me with this syringe." I let out another sob and try to stop shaking. "It was horrible."

My legs start to buckle beneath me but they catch my before I fall.

"Let's get you to bed, darling. We can talk more tomorrow. It's quite late." Regina smiles and moves hair behind my ear.

"Deja vu." I mumble.

"What?" I shake my head and they lead me to my room.

Emma comes back with a glass of water with a straw. She holds it to my lips and I take a drink.

Henry walks in half asleep and rubbing his eyes.

"I heard yelling." He mumbles before spotting me.

"Rena!" He yells while rushing to sit next to me on the bed.

"Hey, Hen." I say quietly while he hugs me.

After talking for a few more minutes he heads back to bed and we out in Netflix until the three of fall asleep.

I wake up alone in bed but can hear Regina and Emma in the kitchen talking. I reach beside me and take a drink of my water. Thankfully I can actually pick up the glass this time.

A knock on the doorframe pulls me from my thoughts and I look up. Regina and Emma are standing there.

"So, someone wants to see you." Emma says as they step away. The Queen walks in and I smile.

"Hi." I whisper. She smiles. A real genuine smile.

"Hello, dear."

I look to Regina and Emma at the door and they nod before leaving. I pat the space next to me and she sits down. I frown at her clothes and she waves her hand changing into something more comfortable.

"Thank you." I break the silence.

"You don't have to thank me, darling." She caresses my cheek and I turn my head to kiss the palm of her hand.

I wish other people would see her like this. I know she's done some horrible things but that's not all there is to her. She's just Regina to me. Wether they're separated or not.

I wish Emma hadn't let her do that. Regina's not really herself and we both can tell.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She breaks me out of my thoughts.

"I was thinking about the both of you being separated." Her smile drops.

"Oh."

"Why did you come here? To Storybrooke I mean." The Queen looks down and I already know her answer.

I put up a silencing ward to make sure no one else is listening because knowing Emma and Regina their probably trying to listen to our conversation.

"You had nowhere else to go. So, you followed Regina and now she practically hates you so now you don't know what to do." She looks at me and smiles sadly.

"How in the world do you know me so well?"

"I knew you before Snow White labeled you as the Evil Queen. I knew you then and I know you now. Your just Regina to me. You always will be." I smile and she sighs softly.

"Well, you are correct." She smiles sadly.

"You should reverse it. You and Regina. She shouldn't have ever separated you and Emma should have stopped her." I shake my head.

"If only it were that easy, darling. Regina will never allow it. I'm honestly surprised they even let me come see you."

"I would have come to see you if they hadn't to be honest." I shrug my shoulders.

"Anyway. How are you feeling?"

"Like my body is jelly and I'm really achy. Every time I close my eyes I see everything that has happened to me. It's horrible." I stare before adding, " and I really wanna cuddle and watch cartoons." I hold out my arms before they fall back at my sides.

"Traitors." I mutter and the Queen laughs. She removes the silencing ward and wraps her arms around me. I put my leg over hers and turn on cartoons. Gravity Falls to be exact.

She runs her fingertips up and down my back and I practically turn to putty in her hands. I let out a content sigh and she kisses my head.

"So, how long do you think we have to cuddle before Emma and my other half walk in here now that they've probably noticed the ward isn't up?"

I look toward the door as it opens.

"Right about now sadly." She goes to stand up but I squeeze her middle.

They silently cross the room and join us in the bed.

"So, what are we watching?" Emma asks.

"Gravity Falls." Emma grins and cuddles into Regina.

"Okay this is weird. Nice, but weird." The Queen says.

"We can deal with everything after a couple episodes. For now, we'll watch this and deal with reality later when Mal and Lily come over." Emma grabs my hand and I smile.

"Okay but who is Lily?" I ask.

"You'll find out later."

"O-Kay then."

I lay my head back on the Queens chest and try not to fall asleep.

"Sleep, love. I know you didn't sleep last night considering what you told me earlier. The three of us will be here when you wake up." I sigh as the Queen continues to rub my back. I reluctantly close my eyes and fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**So, yes I know that the Queen is way...softer but that's because the Queen and Regina both have a soft spot for Serena.**

 **plus writing "soft" Regina and the Queen is really fun.**

 **Also this is pretty much just a long filler chapter.**

 **NOT EDITED** **so I'm** **sorry for any mistakes. I'm going to be quite busy this weekend so I decided to just post this now instead of waiting until Monday to edit it.**

When I wake up we were all in different positions and the three of them were asleep. I lift my head more and almost laugh. Somehow I had ended up completely on top of Emma with both the Queen and Regina on either side of us. How this happened, I have no idea.

Someone knocks on the door and I gently shake Regina. She blinks a few times and smiles and smiles at the sight of Emma and I.

"Someone is at the door." She nods and goes to answer it while using her fingers to fix her hair. I wake up the Queen and go to get off Emma.

Her arms tighten around my waist and I chuckle.

"Someone is at the door, Em."

"They can wait a minute." She says sleepily with her eyes still closed.

"Serena, I should go before Maleficent knows I'm here. She probably wouldn't like that very much." The Queen smiles sadly.

"Come back, okay?"

"I will." She says before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

I sit up on my elbows on either side of Emma's head but make no move to get off her. She flutters her eyes open and I smile softly.

"Hi." She whispers and I giggle.

"Hi back." I whisper back. She lifts her head up and connects our lips. I smile into it and deepen the kiss.

I pull away and she pouts. I peck her lips and sit up so I'm straddling her. She puts her hands on my waist and I playfully lean back as if I'm getting up. She sits up and I wrap my legs around her waist while my arms loosely around her neck.

I press my lips to hers in a quick kiss and pull away.

"We have to get up. There's only so long my mom will wait before bursting in here."

"Okaaay." She complains. I smile and stand up. Well, as best as I can. My legs are shaky from not being used.

Emma wraps her arm around my waist to keep me steady and we walk to my dresser. She helps me change into leggings and a band tee.

She crouches in front of me so I can get on her back and I smile widely. I get on her back and she walks to the kitchen.

Maleficent grins when she sees me and Emma puts me down so I can hug her.

I hug her tightly for a few minutes before pulling back when I notice someone else in the room.

"Hello." I smile.

"Hi."

"Serena, this is your sister Lily."

"I have a sister?" I ask confused.

"Yes." I smile and hug Lily.

"Okay, what are we doing today?" I ask as I sit down at the island.

"Well, you need to finish telling us what happened and then rest." Regina answers.

I tell them everything that happened and everyone is left with watery eyes.

"Where could he have gone?" Lily asks.

"I don't know but we need to be prepared for when he shows up again." Everyone nods.

"Where is Henry?" I ask.

"School. I have to pick him up in-" Emma looks at the time. "Right now." She kisses us goodbye and leaves.

Regina and Mal engage in conversation so I turn to Lily.

"So, what's your favorite cartoon?" I ask her.

"Um Adventure Time." She replies and I grin.

"Me too! And Gravity Falls." She smiles and nods.

"Favorite song at the moment?" She asks.

"Um can it be one of my own?" She nods and I think for a moment.

"I can't breathe."

"Can I hear it?"

"Sure. As soon as I can actually walk without falling over." I chuckle.

"I've always wanted a sister, you know? I mean, I technically have a brother in everything but blood but it's not the same." I say while picking at my nails.

"Yea, I know what you mean. The family that adopted me never had or adopted another kid and barely even took care of me. I always wanted a sibling." Lily smiles.

We continue talking until Emma and Henry get back.

"Rena! Your up!" Henry grins and jogs over to me. I open my arms and he instantly wraps his around me.

"Hey, kid." I smile widely.

This was great. Being around my entire family. Well, almost, Peter isn't here. Oh my god Peter.

"Regina?" I ask. She walks over to me.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can Peter come over?"

"It's your apartment. If you want him here then call him."

"Okay but I wanna check with Henry first."

"Check with me about what?" Henry asks.

"Would you mind if Peter came over?" I ask him.

"Yea sure. I know he's different now and I'd like to meet him. Well, start over with him." I grin and hug him.

"Em?" I ask and she hums.

"Could you hand me my phone please?"

"Sure." She walks over to the counter to grab it. "Here, babe."

"Thank you."

"Anytime." She kisses my forehead before going to stand back by Regina. Emma wraps her arm around Regina's shoulders and I smile widely.

Lily looks at us confused but I ignore it and call Peter.

"Serena?!"

"Hello to you too, brother."

"You're back?"

"Yea so get your butt over here and hug me!"

The line disconnects and a second later Peter appears in a cloud of smoke.

He runs over to me and picks me up to hug me.

"Show me." He demands when we finally separate.

"Peter, that's not something you want to see. It was horrible." My eyes water just thinking about it.

"Show me what that son of a bitch did to you." He growls but I know it's not at me.

I run my fingers through his hair making Lily even more confused and Peter calms down.

"I will just not right now." He nods and looks around the room.

"I apologize for my outburst. As you can tell I'm a little protective over my sister." He says to everyone.

"A little?" I tease.

"Okay, a lot." He says sheepishly.

He helps me sit back down and I look to Emma and Regina. Understanding what I want they walk over to me.

"Guys, this is Peter. Peter, this is Emma and Regina, my true loves."

"Hello." Peter smiles.

"Peter, that's my mom, Maleficent, and my sister, Lily. That's Henry as you already know." They wave.

I lean into Regina as she wraps her arms around me from behind.

Someone sets there glass down on the counter and I'm pulled into a memory.

 _The man that I was staying with sets his glass down harshly and his drink sloshes onto the wooden table. He glowers while staggering over to me._

 _I pull harshly at the cuff blocking my magic but it won't come off._

 _"No, please!" I bring my arms up to protect my face but her easily grabs my wrists with a callused hand._

 _He swings his arm back and I try to duck down but his grip of my wrists tighten and he pulls me back up._

"Serena!" I blink and stare ahead blankly.

Someone cups my cheek and shows me a happier memory.

 _"Your majesty." I giggle while placing the flower crown on Regina's head. I bow and she laughs loudly. My stomach flutters and she curtsies._

"Remember the good." Regina says softly before kissing my temple.

She wraps her arms around me and I hug her back before standing up on shaky legs. I walk over to Maleficent needing the comfort of my mom.

She wraps her arms around me and I sink into her warm embrace. I close my eyes and breathe in the smell of her perfume.

I pull away after a moment and shakily walk over to the couch. Regina conjures up another couch and a couple chairs and everyone sits down.

Emma and Regina sit on either side of me with their arms behind me and their other hands clasped in front of me.

"Hey Em?" I ask.

"Yea?"

"Why don't you call your parents and invite them over?" Emma grins kissing my cheek and whispering a thank you.

The Charmings show up and got seated and I smile.

As I settle back against the couch conversation strikes up. I look around as everyone is conversing and laughing.

David lets out a loud laugh and I force myself not to react when I'm pulled into another memory. When will this stop?

 _I was sixteen when this happened. I was in a pub somewhere. Bad idea. It was filled with filthy men that grabbed at me while I walked to the bar._

 _On my way back a man had grabbed me and pulled me outside. The other men let him and laughed as I struggled. Once again, because of the damn cuff on my wrist I was completely powerless._

 _Once the man was done with me I spit blood out onto the ground. The tastes was bitter but nothing I wasn't already used to._

 _When I got back to the cabin I was staying in I had to go through the same thing all over again._

I'm pulled back out by a what feels like a tapping in my mind. Someone was trying the form a mind like with me. I accept knowing that it's the Queen.

 ** _What's wrong? I could feel your panic._**

 _I was pulled into another memory._

 ** _Has this happened a lot today?_**

 _Yea._

 ** _I'm sorry, darling. Hopefully the serum will be out of your system tomorrow._**

 _I hope so because I don't know how much more if this I can take._

 ** _What if we did a cleansing spell? Wouldn't that work?_**

 _That's a good idea actually. Poof into my room, I'll be there in a second._

"I'll be back in a few minutes." I whisper to Emma before getting up and going to my room. At least I can walk better now.

Upon seeing the queen I immediately burst into tears. She quickly casts a silencing spell and wraps her arms around me.

"I want this to be over. I want to be able to go through a day without being pulled into an awful memory. It's exhausting and I hate it." I sob.

She hugs me tighter and sits us on the bed with me in her lap. She runs her fingers through my hair and whispers soothing things until my sobs turned to sniffles. I lift my head from her neck and she gently wipes cheeks and kisses my forehead.

"Can we try the spell now?" I sniffle and the Queen nods.

We both stand up and close our eyes to recite the spell.

"Do you think it worked?" I ask.

She lift my arm and with her other hand she drags her glowing fingertips across my forearm.

"I think so. I don't feel the serum anymore." I breathe out a sigh of relief and hug her tightly.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go tell everyone that I'm going to go to sleep." I tell her.

She nods and smiles. Why can't anyone else see this side of her? She isn't evil she's Regina.

I walk into to living room and hug my mom, sister and Peter before going to Emma and Regina.

"I'm gonna go out a movie in and rest. Don't worry, I won't be alone." I tell them but whisper the last part.

They nod when realizing who I'm talking about about. I hug them both and go back into my room.

"Do you have a movie preference?" I ask the Queen.

"No. Whatever you want to watch is fine, dear."

I walk over to the tv stand and open the cabinets. My eyes scan over the cases before falling upon Iron Man. I grin putting the disk in the player and joining the Queen in bed. I cuddle into her and she rests her head on mine. I sigh contently and grab the hand that wasn't around me. I kiss her knuckles before lacing our fingers.

"I'll talk to Regina. You guys shouldn't be separated. You haven't even been doing anything wrong since you've gotten here." I state.

"I don't think she'll like the idea of me being back inside her head."

"You are what makes her Regina though. Without you she isn't complete. She's not sarcastic or quite as confident without you."

"I wish she could see that." The Queens eyes water and I sit up and straddle her thighs.

"She will." I wipe under her eyes with the pad of my thumbs.

I gently connect our lips and cup her face. She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me closer.

Our lips move in sync and her tongue traces over my bottom lip. I open my mouth and entangle my fingers in her hair. Her hands slide under my top and her nails lightly scratch my back. I moan and bite her lip.

We pull away to breathe and I rest my forehead on hers.

"Wow." I breathe out. She chuckles deeply before nibbling on my neck and my knees would have gone weak had I been standing.

I smirk getting an idea and she raises her eyebrows.

"Sing with me?" I ask her softly while widening my eyes and blinking. She narrows her eyes at me.

"Fine." I grin and kiss her again. There was a certain type of passion that came with the Queens kisses and I was quickly becoming addicted to it. It was something that Regina lacked while being without the Queen.

Pulling back I sit next to her and conjure up my keyboard on my lap. I play the melody and start humming.

"Recognize it?" I ask her and she nods.

I start over so we can sing along with the melody.

 **Loneliness has always been a friend of mine**  
 **I'm leavin' my life in your hands**  
 **People say I'm crazy and that I am blind**  
 **Risking it all in a glance**  
 **And how you got me blind is still a mystery**  
 **I can't get you out of my head**  
 **I don't care what is written in your history**  
 **As long as you're here with me**

 **I don't care who you are**  
 **Where you're from**  
 **What you did**  
 **As long as you love me**  
 **Who you are**  
 **Where you're from**  
 **What you did**  
 **As long as you love me**

 **Every little thing that you've said and done**  
 **Feels like it's deep within me**  
 **Doesn't really matter if you're on the run**  
 **It seems like we're meant to be**  
 **I don't care who you are**  
 **Where you're from**  
 **What you did**  
 **As long as you love me**  
 **Who you are**  
 **Where you're from**  
 **What you did**  
 **As long as you love me**

 **I've tried to hide it so that no one knows**  
 **But I guess it shows**  
 **When you look into my eyes**  
 **What you did and where you're coming from**  
 **Well I don't care, as long as you love me**  
 **As long as you love me**

 **I don't care who you are**  
 **Where you're from**  
 **What you did**  
 **As long as you love me**  
 **Who you are**  
 **Where you're from**  
 **What you did**  
 **As long as you love me**

 **As long as you love me**

 **As long as you love me**

I look up at the Queen and smile.

"I love you." I say softly and she tilts her head down.

"I do not see how. Surely Regina told you everything we've done. Everything I have done."

"That was then, this is now and I love you. Both of you. I know what you've done and I still love you. You aren't the Evil Queen. A Queen yes, but not the Evil Queen. Snow White gave you that title. I don't care about what you did then, I care about what you do now." I lift her head and smile.

I so badly wish I just undo what was drilled into her brain as a child. She wasn't evil and nothing Cora did was her fault.

"I love you too." Her voice cracks and she smiles weakly.

I wrap my arms around her hugging her tightly.

My bedroom door opens but I don't move away from the Queen.

"What's going on?" Regina asks and I can practically feel her glare biting into me.

"We're hugging obviously." I say into the Queens neck.

"Yes, but why?" She asks.

"Because I want to?" The Queen drops her arms and lightly pushes me to the side. She wipes under her eyes and stares at Regina.

I glance at Emma furrowing my eyebrows and she nods. We leave the room and go out to the living room with Henry. He had his headphones in and was on his phone.

"The Queen needs to be back inside Regina." Emma states while starting the hot cocoa on the stove.

"I was wondering when you'd realize that." I reply while hopping onto the counter.

She sits next to me and I grab her hand while laying my head on her shoulder. She turns her head and kisses the top of my head. I play with her fingers and we begin to hear yelling from the other room. The silencing ward must have warn off.

We both sigh and Emma hops down to pour our cocoa. I grab the whip cream while she grabs the cinnamon.

I bring one of the mugs to Henry and he grins taking out his headphones. His grin falls when her hears the yelling and I smile reassuringly.

"It's okay. They need to get it out of their system." I tell him and he nods.

The three of us sit at the table and talk while the Queen and Regina are talking in the other room.

Eventually, the Queen storms out of the room and kisses me quickly before leaving. I stare after her stunned. I look between the door and the the bedroom torn on who to follow. I glance at Emma to see her doing the same.

"I've got the Queen. You get Regina. I'll call if I'm not coming back tonight." I say. Emma nods and I transport to the Queen.


	10. Chapter 9

p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ac782359e0d7985c9a0b8aef909d380b"strongSo, someone had asked if Serena was also the Queens true love and the answer is yes, she is. Kinda smutty beginning but no sex. Also, I apologize for the lack of plot in this chapter. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f3c5691a8900eedaf388b81acc6257c3"strongnot edited so sorry for any mistakes/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="21e0dc77b6c505aba8c6f4d0dd0db117"I materialized in some sort of warehouse. So this is where the Queen was staying./p  
p data-p-id="d49be77b725ee0a2009cb993cc3ad4fe""Gina!" I call out. She materializes in front of me shaking in anger with tears down her cheeks./p  
p data-p-id="505d36d47f029f97899aceb74d574384""What happened, love?"/p  
p data-p-id="cad8c4c4eb4dbecdb36584dca84017e7""Regina wouldn't listen. I told you she wouldn't, Serena! She's completely incapable of seeing that we're better together and that I haven't even done anything wrong since I've been here!" She lets out a frustrated scream and the filing cabinet in the corner explodes./p  
p data-p-id="3d05b8e14ed104f7188edb06a5025ced"Not knowing how else to calm her down and release her anger I smash my lips against hers. She growls and pulls me flush against her while biting my lip harshly. I gasp and her tongue passes through my lips swirling around mine. I moan and her hands squeeze my waist before moving lower. My fingers tangle in her hair that was thankfully down and I tug lightly. She groans and walks me backwards until I'm against the wall./p  
p data-p-id="26e80bf0d1aea0daae489195a4d53b3b"Her hands move up and under my shirt and I pull back for a breath before my lips are claimed again. I lift one of my legs and wrap it around her to pull her against me. Even more so than she already was. Her lips trail down my neck sucking and nipping harshly./p  
p data-p-id="c1ed33b0ea413d26b8151b238469a594"I hiss as she bites down harder and she smooths her tongue over the bite mark. I arch into her and close my eyes. Her lips are on mine again and I moan into her mouth before going down her neck. I nip at her neck making sure to leave a mark. She hums and trails her hand down my stomach but I catch her wrist./p  
p data-p-id="bc61c857271b3607b318e2f417219707""As much as I want to you know that we can't." My voice comes out husky and breathy./p  
p data-p-id="a38e3620b98335df3933466c255a5db1""Why not?" The Queen asks while kissing down my neck./p  
p data-p-id="525ec99b00baa7bb0840f4fa03a98807""Emma and Regina. I don't know if this is okay with them and I don't want to screw things up."/p  
p data-p-id="3cebca2bb341b424aa5c563831455dc2""I know." She mumbles against my neck and catches her breath./p  
p data-p-id="c183dae815d02dc69af32c2119e19d24""Where are you sleeping?" I ask her so we can just cuddle for a while instead./p  
p data-p-id="8c99f2d1697a363f61fd838db0aea20a""I'm not." She states./p  
p data-p-id="e0be39f4420a11ecef2cdfeb5dd75021""That's not good." I shake my head while grabbing my phone./p  
p data-p-id="d3e8f378f910413f1651e6049eb285a4"I text Emma and ask where she's staying tonight. She replies saying that she's taking Regina and Henry to her place and once again my heart feels heavy./p  
p data-p-id="f9a0e3b54fd1d22595ed1caf60c9c427""We're going to my place. No one will be there." I tell the Queen. I go to wave my hand to transport us but she stops me./p  
p data-p-id="f20f98c35769ac74f94810723ce21579""What's wrong? You were okay just a minute ago and you texted Emma and now you look sad."/p  
p data-p-id="41ee1cdcf133d6b8edc5b5378d829f81""I'll tell you later, okay? I don't really know how to explain it."/p  
p data-p-id="0e31e8388022df1ed19e1cdb9714dd8f""Okay." I transport us to my bedroom and we change into shorts and a shirt./p  
p data-p-id="c1b4601bafc51a60d3c6c3ac5a5aaac5"We go into the kitchen and I dig through my fridge. Finding nothing I grab my phone and order a pizza./p  
p data-p-id="2a4669bba9797321e1517a213672df48"While waiting for the pizza, we sit on the couch watching a random cartoon and I bite my lip./p  
p data-p-id="0166a2b9ea66f12040e66244b56739cc""I'm afraid that Emma is only with me because she wants to be with Regina and so she just puts up with me. I know it's silly and that I'm wrong but sometimes all I can think about is how they're the perfect family without me." A tear falls down my cheek when I finally admit what I've been feeling. "I mean, look who my father is, it wouldn't be surprising if I was right. Who'd wanna be with me anyway?" More tears fall and I try to swallow the lump in my throat./p  
p data-p-id="47ebb121f53aef96192bb468dab30ed5""Serena," She whispers before wrapping her arms around me tightly. "That's not true. I love you. I want you. I want to be with you. So do Emma and Regina. You are not your father." I pull back from the embrace before replying./p  
p data-p-id="279328e96fea7e106a33fef870432888""I try to tell myself that and sometimes it works but other times I can't help it. Then my father happened and I relived every bad thing to ever happen to me and how many times I got thrown away like garbage because they didn't want me or because I was evil. What if they do the same?" I let out a sob and wrap my arms around myself./p  
p data-p-id="edf5832e5b07248061f5a474dc64b4ed""They won't. You aren't evil you're far from it. If Regina was going to leave don't you think she'd have done it already? I'm sure Emma won't either. They love you. You have to talk to them about this tomorrow okay?"/p  
p data-p-id="d889b76aaee11b6bc03b0d1262d6ed58"I nod and the doorbell sounds. I wipe my cheeks and get up. I grab a twenty and hand it to the guy before grabbing the pizza./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="abc70082c8948b65bdbee858844221d1"I go to grab plates but she gently grabs my arm./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5107fb9738eaeb1806f4c8cbf24694f3""You are not evil. You are not your father. We aren't going to leave you. I love you, okay? I'm not going anywhere and neither are they." I nod and she softly kisses my lips and wipes the remaining tears away./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c06b8f24359819f788cd4a80f1c486a7""I love you too." I mumble against her lips and hug her tightly. "Thank you." I whisper./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a3c099bed07f6f63247a1c59e9619d52""Of course. Now let's eat, I'm starving." /p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5f2780df3fb130da9073648399af3763"After we eat I dig through my drawers for a bikini./p  
p data-p-id="4f469a471a9752f675d22fe37ea3507d""What are you doing?" Regina asks./p  
p data-p-id="69e59695566a3297a0cb82af071047dd"(I'm just gonna say Regina since by now you obviously know who I'm talking about.)/p  
p data-p-id="f6cf1a198d38eb097e327d84a8b02337""Being spontaneous. I wanna turn this into a happy night and show you one of my favorite places." I finally find them and hand one to her. I also grab a ring that will allow her to leave town. We get changed and I grab towels before grabbing her hand and teleporting us to a place not far out of town./p  
p data-p-id="e3da04b3aa0c06385534f74c048a7d69"It's a lake but the water is really clear. I come here a lot when I need some space. I conjure fairy lights around the trees and grab ahold of her hand as we go into the water./p  
p data-p-id="8cf3a3b8e166600e86782b960adf1c7c"I stare into the sunset before Regina playfully splashes me and I mock glare./p  
p data-p-id="da0c86816e96c79d532596b57eab0cfb""You are so on." I say as the splash fight begins./p  
p data-p-id="d64d07f179d1832324482c7835cb22e4"Eventually I trip while trying to turn away from a splash and fall into the water completely. Coming up for air I move the hair out of my face and bust out laughing./p  
p data-p-id="5a71e108a91e96711ae970c3dd13cef4"Regina laughs loudly offering a hand to pull me up but instead of letting her I pull her down into the water. She laughs and we go deeper into the water. I smile while noticing how carefree she looks./p  
p data-p-id="c7c1b23c89a72d4fcc3608a18d606a29""What?" She asks./p  
p data-p-id="6562a2f34adbf480872a4c52a8b4e954"I shake my head and she shrugs before kissing me./p  
p data-p-id="4457734fc4140389a39c63a6f8138652"I wrap my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist. Pulling back, I rest my forehead on hers and she smiles./p  
p data-p-id="81041fef5ef2af5a3219e783c49f7c43""This is weird." She whispers./p  
p data-p-id="b294e9ea773d9ed9024f224cf95783cc""What is?"/p  
p data-p-id="44dfb43018836b82714a560eefeadcb3""Feeling love and warmth. Being happy. It's a good weird but still weird nonetheless." She explains./p  
p data-p-id="a4d735acb85e756fac6274c5e52b556d"I smile and kiss her forehead before replying with, "I would hope that it's a good weird."/p  
p data-p-id="d7796a2fcde0474198fee5d2cbfc6415""It's a very good weird." She replies and while nuzzling my neck./p  
p data-p-id="411cc3cc031c91bbcbc917d572a548f5""Wanna stargaze?" I ask her./p  
p data-p-id="fe8d0cadb19b213e395fe99b6df79f1b""Of course, darling." Regina answered. We used to look at the stars almost every night in the Enchanted Forest. The stars were so much clearer and brighter there./p  
p data-p-id="a2cb25c4c3618be88d1b00dbe6544918"We get out of the water and use our combined magic to change and conjure a blanket. We lay down and I nestle into her side./p  
p data-p-id="9194b43bf72bb1fb91fac99d4a662771""Do you miss Daniel?" Regina asks quietly./p  
p data-p-id="f64c89348af2f90d1539ff5c4d19501b""All the time. As much as I despised him, he was still my best friend. I just wish things didn't end the way they did." I answer while staring into the starry sky./p  
p data-p-id="ec9e48e2ad7041601d500b65c2e1478c""What do you mean?"/p  
p data-p-id="e160f0477951f132ab6fa2d54a86aa8d""He never told you? The night he died we'd gotten into a huge fight. We both said things that we didn't mean and he still took you to get away from Cora. And away from me I guess." I sniff and she squeezes me tighter while pressing a kiss to my head./p  
p data-p-id="94cda1088b8b9b59ec89ca7d8a71e6b7""I'm sorry, Serena."/p  
p data-p-id="eb0f1286f247576fcd78daecedadcbee""It's okay. I understand. You wanted away from Cora."/p  
p data-p-id="0b1490fe1fa7636197ea3fb89f60cf96"We didn't say anything else for a while but we didn't need to. We knew how the other felt./p  
p data-p-id="7b9941fba87d7abb6dc2a81d425c6905""Regina?" I ask and she hums./p  
p data-p-id="7c5feded88964f634160969fbd7a58fc""Are you still going to want me when you're whole again?"/p  
p data-p-id="77ce3ca75a4b42434fe7449d625e3009""Of course. Why wouldn't I?"/p  
p data-p-id="d8aaa567ad553715baa7f8942405f471""Because you'd have the perfect family with Emma and Henry."/p  
p data-p-id="fb95a555a47a8faaa479a3efe0eeefdc"Regina turns on her side so she's facing me./p  
p data-p-id="de68719140fd4dc42cdcb508a5f9b75e""I'm always going to want you. I love you. Becoming whole again won't ever change that. I barely know Emma. I've known you since we were fifteen."/p  
p data-p-id="dde49abd618f27ac988de2c9921e4b92""You mean it?" My voice comes out shaky./p  
p data-p-id="e14d503e8d67ca708c480eddf2786d9d""Yes." I kiss her softly and cuddle back into her./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b944f4afc5b6a37a4cf6d2b346504ebc"We stay for a while later longer before deciding to go back to get some sleep./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5f463124e6bcaf895d10e86251c7053e"We transport everything back to my apartment and strip down to our undergarments. Climbing into bed I stare at the ceiling. Stars and galaxies appear on the ceiling and I smile at Regina. I roll on top of her and bury my face in her neck. Her arms encircle my waist and I close my eyes./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6f48e56383873ecffbf77815278168dd"_/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="23f89a29d7bd664bd3769217a39a99e4"Waking up I blink a few times. The Queen runs her fingers through my hair and I sigh contently. I close my eyes and bury my face into her neck./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="80eaf85868c9a8cf48dcc194893ea1e4""Don't fall back asleep. You have to eat and go talk to Emma about how you've been feeling." She says before I can fall back asleep./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6aacec06e728b9abda19980d9a0bca21"I groan and and reluctantly start to get up. I change into black jeans and a sweater and we walk into the kitchen. I make us parfaits and we sit at table./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="700cd283f64906f6a2221e4731245181"After eating I slip my flats on and hug the Queen./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9160cfe47e849dda8a02972fe3969f9f""Everything will be fine. I'll see you later." I nod and kiss her goodbye./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="be74fc0625c299ed9ed52133c91fcef2"I text Emma to meet me at the docks and transport there./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3c528aa7f5fd4021a2c0f39cb47477ef"I sit on the bench and a few minutes later Emma shows up./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7f78deb99debb7fd0031a8d03f2f2fa2""Hey." I say softly./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="161d87c61e7aca5e63629a96f6cea25a""Hi." She smiles./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2bc4b8dcbb84531cb2fd9c8afc521681""I needed to talk to you about something." I say while picking at my nails./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5d787157deb11c0a3c418c976f624653"Emma sits next to me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="992bcaf615ebd2a2d9cc73b786f2f372""What is it?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="caeb47b6a95acef854f8e05fefa536d9""I'm scared." I whisper./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="eafe2461873601cb5e7a66dc714da6bd""Of what?" She asks quietly./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0e470ab1131620a8def5ff4a50376eb6""Getting the answer to what I want to talk to you about."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e2141b016d899230283d47e1afc0ddaa""Well, I can't really help until you ask me but I think I already know what you're thinking."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="11e6d7a0e5e3802ca061acdcdbe16423""Are you only with me because you want to be with Regina?" My voice cracks towards the end and I swallow the lump in my throat./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b798e6bdbebe04b5b393b46544ba17b7""No. I don't really know how to explain it but it's like, the three of us just...fit. Almost like a puzzle. When the three of us aren't together it feels weird. I feel the same about the both of you. I don't care for one of you more than the other and I'm not just with you because I want to be with Regina. I want to be with the both of you. It's new and different but it feels right. It is right." By the time she finishes I have tears down my cheeks. It's as if a huge weight has been lifted./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2a4512e9bee46492064194731fd3aae0""I didn't mean to make you cry, baby girl." My stomach flutters at the new pet name and she hugs me tightly./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="44d76c22272471ed56b146f95ef952a0"I pull back and kiss her passionately. Emma hums and returns the kiss with just as much passion./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e2dc8fd8633ae9e3e9e15158e94ef996"Eventually, we pull back for air and we're both panting slightly. I grab her hands and rest my forehead on hers. I close my eyes and we stay like this for a few minutes./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="14434897748a4e8eff162b6ea684b3c3"We pull away and begin walking along the docks./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="633fc545b07e5c71bd8fb53641dc14e9""So, what did you guys do last night?" I ask her./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0fff4b00671f1c26281684de7a71859b""We talked about everything and hung out with Henry. I think she's starting to really realize that she needs to be whole again. What about you and the Queen?" My smile falters slightly and once again I can't help but feel like they're the perfect family without me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="675c24d0257e9e55dc36b1d68448c8bc""We had a really good night. Left town for a bit actually. We talked about how I've been feeling and just had fun." I smile and remember having a water fight at the lake./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="96be83bca1c27dfd4a1100288a0be3b8""How you've been feeling?" Emma asks confused./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="10e04eb09ec4f94fe5610e8cd6f1287b""Um, yea. I've been feeling kind of out of place lately."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0811f2d759ed62ece2dca0afbe453c91""What do you mean?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cafaad3dd4e778490cfb55d960190c08""Remember that feeling as a kid when you'd get placed somewhere new and you feel really out of place and like you don't belong there?" I continue after she nods. "Sometimes I just feel like you guys are the perfect family without me. I mean, you guys are the perfect parents to Henry and I'm just kind of the odd one out I guess."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4ac7bbf6bad756c393821d5b76d8be81"My phone starts ringing and Emma sighs./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4a2e7316f21768373d165835b0aa63f0""We're going to talk about this with Regina later." I nod and answer my phone./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dface00bdcde595befa23cc150111bca""Hello?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="23f5f024d14c8d6e03d096d7401ac631""Hi, sweetheart." My mother replies./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="74b85b797c7061ae35ebd1e4a373d17e""Just who I wanted to talk to. Are you and Lily free right now?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9952323075d52993302a5267652949d8""Always."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c6c5a22152113139e120aeab0fee9a2e""I'm on my way." I hang up and kiss Emma before teleporting away./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cb311e7fcd6e5db56bfa3930ac30ba5d"I appear at my moms house and smile. I walk up to the door and knock. She pulls the door open and I sink into her warm embrace./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1b8da211100c36b0546481a13302baaf""What's wrong?" She asks./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f9a5220cfd49d280a8b243b94096031d""Nothing. I just need my mom and sister right now." I say and she hugs me tighter. She kisses my forehead before pulling away./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="84a9e04374ae20a1ab0bf6884047808c""Lily!" I yell down the hall./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="446dd0c361d708808a8f224f7ca323b9""Coming!" She yells back and my mother chuckles shaking her head./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3d21babc56958a2ae27918e8af9e4ed5""Hey, Re." Lily grins and hugs me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7bd5b14b295096a2e331ac0bfcd53860""Hey, Lils." We separate and walk into the living room./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f45635231f11159bc4578397715472a6"The three of us sit down and make conversation./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b3a7d531d01856364f9882bafc97512b""So, what's been bothering you?" My mother asks and I pick at my nails./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="304e3514710b59b0a24ee0c4c03ef014""I'm afraid of becoming like my father." I admit quietly./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c01738b5c4fb4c835adb2ae8c8ac6e24""Serena," My mother sighs and grabs my hand. "You are nothing like him and you won't ever be like him. Your father is a very cruel man and has always been power hungry. He cared more about power and gaining more magic then he did about family. You care about your family. You love. Your father is consumed by power and hate. You are consumed by love and lightness." A tear falls and I wipe it away./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="471e86b565e1164a928ce6218a6ddebf""Thank you. I really needed to hear that." I smile weakly./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="38b08304b0696ae7c72beb42aa728d81""You don't have to thank me, sweetheart. I was just being honest." My mother smiles./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e5335ba68eedf85cb4c5d43d4eb3bb11"I return the smile and turn to Lily so we can talk about a lighter subject./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c73532de921c8591993afb74b20fd28c""Still wanna hear me sing?" I ask and she nods quickly./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="282f9fdae0d7fe850264bda08707453c""I know just the song and just the person to sing it with." I smile. "Mom can you poof us to my apartment? Just don't freak kay?" She nods her eyebrows knitting together in confusion./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ae4dc9a4ea6a17d20f0641e263aafbb3"We appear in my apartment and the Queen looks up from a book surprised./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cb5c0a2f266546c04d41396c967e1119""What is she doing here?" My mother glares at her./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d020610fa940c5b9bd94de499ecee5fe""Why are you so mad? You were just fine with Regina like a day ago." My sister asks confused./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4c354546ed4cae144966a0562d22e4a0""That's not Regina." My mother growls./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7d812d951960873e7fc53e68a7e26010""Mom," I touch her arm. "It's okay, she isn't like that anymore." I smile grabbing the Queens hand and pulling her up. The Queen looks around cautiously and I smile reassuringly./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a0d5ad25895b25e0894aa771ede27c20""Sing with me?" I ask her and she bites her lip. "Please?" She nods silently and we sit at the piano. /p  
p data-p-id="9cdb8b727f872b4c381c37d10704be76"strongTake my mind and take my pain,/strong/p  
p data-p-id="d553eb44a1c24025977d37b06fcff478"strongLike an empty bottle takes the rain./strong/p  
p data-p-id="707e56e7c0ff826408e5424ee4d2b7c4"strongAnd heal, heal, heal, heal./strong/p  
p data-p-id="576de7ebb07f840d983f9be1d57eb30d"strongAnd take my past and take my sins,/strong/p  
p data-p-id="735ecf8dd322c2cc1798877d4544297c"strongLike an empty sail takes the wind./strong/p  
p data-p-id="784da732221a8def962d6c497c3e849a"strongAnd heal, heal, heal, heal./strong/p  
p data-p-id="b76f2f654f9d542de5ce4f61e946eba4"strongAnd tell me some things last./strong/p  
p data-p-id="edcf22c35806b42175ae6f87bb77c576"strongAnd tell me some things last./strong/p  
p data-p-id="89ce39de5dccfd4cbe22fc17a380c0fa"strongTake my heart and take my hand,/strong/p  
p data-p-id="8c36c6643b4add36d2600f9cc723cf5d"strongLike an ocean takes the dirty sands./strong/p  
p data-p-id="1a505899438799aee5398896660dbb5d"strongAnd heal, heal, hell heal!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="8e2d96e769a40c932aaabec2b6ad64ff"strongTake my mind and take my pain,/strong/p  
p data-p-id="8faea66117c3632c661ec7311bc3b19f"strongLike an empty bottle takes the rain./strong/p  
p data-p-id="3290a9a371432a5da082f75a8e621fa4"strongAnd heal, heal, hell heal!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="3c3b779f18d0ca93ec526bcb03e53012"strongAnd tell me some things last./strong/p  
p data-p-id="ed4ddddbea0bda21f83e63557bf56c1c"strongAnd tell me some things last./strong/p  
p data-p-id="6151e28ff27f703b663a42f63c84b030"strongAnd tell me some things last./strong/p  
p data-p-id="572af33ed609b48cbd62678fd428183b"strongAnd tell me some things last./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bddc362d36982c54b1f5c19e2fd90ead"I wipe away the stray tear on the Queens cheek and turn to my mother and sister. I grab the Queens hand and weave our fingers together./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a660682e78fd283c3a6ba273ee7fbd00""Woah." My sister whispers and the Queen squeezes my hand./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d8eb3144c6666296b3b47435c3131d0b""I had no idea." My mother shakes her head and my eyes water./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b228bf4f16bbb2fb5cc5bb22ad793cd4""Thanks you for singing with me." I caress the Queens cheek. "I'll be back after I talk to Regina and Emma later." I give a watery smile and she nods./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c80ff97fbfc045c2d8299edce58c83be""Mom, can you poof us back?" She transports us back to her living room in a cloud of smoke. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e4d476ef6dcbd1854afbd7364c2f23c1""So, watcha wanna do today?" I ask while plastering a fake smile to my face./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f4fe3a91e27b557154514c0484334c75""I was wondering if you both could help me practice magic?" Lily asks and I grin in response./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="774266d014d495d8d7447a99361b920e""What do you want to learn?" Lily smirks./p 


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm literally so sorry that this story is so terrible. I'm also sorry for not posting in a while. I've been going through something personal and it's not been very easy. I'll add more to this eventually, promise.**

 **NOT EDITED YET**

Walking out of my mothers house my smile falls and I start the walk to Emma's house. I felt bad about ditching her earlier. I was afraid of what she would say and my mother called at just the right time.

This are complicated and I don't want my issues making anything worse. Especially with my father still out there.

I knock on Emma's door and stuff my hands into my pockets. She pulls the door open and smiles slightly.

"Hey." I attempt a smile but we both know it's fake.

"Hi, come in. We can go upstairs. Regina and Henry are in the living room watching a movie." She steps aside but I stay where I am.

"I don't want to intrude on a family night or something," I shuffle uncomfortably. "Maybe I should go."

"You don't have to leave. You're family too, you know that." Her eyebrows knit together.

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure." She smiles and holds out her hand. Smiling slightly I grab her hand and we walk inside.

"Guys, we're gonna go upstairs and talk for a bit." Regina looks at us concerned. I shrug halfheartedly and Emma and I walk upstairs.

I sit on the end of the bed and Emma sits next to me.

"How long have you felt like this?" She asks and I pick at my nails.

"Around a week maybe, I dont know for sure."

"Why didnt you say anything?"

"I didn't want to cause problems." I look down and my eyes water.

"You aren't. We need to talk about these things. If we don't talk about it we can't fix it, Rena."

"I know, I'm sorry." Emma reaches over and grabs my hand in both of hers.

"This is new to all three of us. It's normal to feel out of place. We're still working through how to be in a relationship where there are three of us. It's not going to be easy. One of us was bound to feel like this eventually but next time you need to tell us so we can fix it."

"I know. I'll say something next time." She wipes under my eyes with her thumbs before standing up.

"I'm going to go get Regina." I nod and move so I'm sitting against the headboard. She kisses my forehead and leaves the room.

They take a few minutes so I'm guessing Emma filled her in. They sit on either side of me and I sigh quietly.

"You should have told us, Rena." Regina sighs.

"I know."

"I think that maybe you should go and see Archie." She says softly while grabbing my hand and I nod.

"That's probably a good idea." I agree.

"I think you should talk to Henry as well." Emma says and I nod.

"Okay, I will."

"I know how you feel, Rena, you know that. You can always come to the both of us just like we know we can always come to you." Emma says while grabbing my free hand and I nod silently.

I move down so my head is in Emma's lap and Regina slowly rubs up and down my back. Emma's fingers run through my hair and I sigh contently. I trace patterns on her thigh through her pajama pants and close my eyes.

"Regina?" I ask while turning over to look up at her and Emma.

"Hm?"

"Why are you so reluctant to merge back with the Queen?" I ask her.

"I..don't really know exactly. I don't want that darkness inside of me anymore."

"We all have darkness inside of us. I do, Emma does and so do you. With or without the Queen. She's not evil, Regina. She's you. She's hurt and she's changing into a better person just like you did. You haven't seen her around me lately. She's different." I move so I'm sitting across from them and sit criss cross.

"What do you mean she's hurt?" Regina asks and I sigh.

"You're all she had. Then you got rid of her and she had nowhere else to go so she followed you here! Except she still has nowhere to go because the second she got here you acted like you hated her. She's you, Regina. You can't change that. She's not a terrible person or evil. Not anymore. You changed so why can't you give her that same chance?" I raise my voice and Regina sighs running her fingers through her hair. Emma looks between the two of us not sure what to do.

"I didn't know she felt that way."

"Because you didn't ask. You were too busy yelling at her."

"She's really different now?" Regina asks.

"Yes. Let me prove it to you?" Regina nods and I smile.

"Em, do you and Henry wanna stay here or are you going with to my place?"

"We'll stay here." She smiles and kiss her softly.

"Mm, I'll see you tomorrow." She says when we break apart. I nod and Regina and I go downstairs. We say goodbye to Henry and start the walk to my place.

I grab Regina's hand while we walk and she kisses my knuckles before she teleports us to my apartment. The Queen was sitting on my bed trying to figure out the tv and I chuckle.

Her head shoots up and she smiles before it falls upon seeing Regina.

"It's okay." I smile reassuringly and she nods.

"How was your day?" I ask the Queen as Regina and I sit down.

"It was okay. How was yours, love?"

"I talked to Emma and my mom. I think it went well." I smile and she smiles back.

"That's great. I'm proud of you, I know how hard that must've been to talk about." She grabs my hand.

"As much as I hate talking about how I feel, I think it helped. The talk with my mom, I mean. I don't really know what's gonna happen between Emma and I now. I hope that the situation is resolved but I don't know." I shrug and they both frown.

"What do you mean?" Regina asks and the Queen nods in agreement.

"I obviously still have some insecurities about Emma and I and I still kind of doubt that she truly cares for me and not just cause of Regina. I hope they go away and that it's not true because I really like Emma and I want this to work."

The Queen squeezes my hand before letting go and holding her arm up. I curl up under her arm and she kisses my head.

"It's not true. Emma truly cares for you. She told me herself. Maybe you guys should do something together? That way you can get some one on one time like you and I have all the time and you can get to know each other better." Regina suggests.

"That's a good idea." The Queen agrees and her fingers stroke the side of my arm.

"Yea, I think I'll try that." They both smile and Regina looks at the both of us for a second.

"You really have changed, haven't you?" She asks the Queen.

"I like to think so." The Queen smiles and I grab her free hand.

"You have." I smile. "You've come a very long way."

"I'm sorry for how I reacted before. I should have at least listened to what you had to say." Regina tells her while frowning.

"It's okay."

I smile looking between the both of them before a thought crosses my mind.

"What about my father?" I ask them.

"Well, he's most likely planning something so I guess all we can really do is be prepared." Regina says and the Queen nods in agreement.

"He's definitely planning something. He was the one who helped me get here. That's what I was doing there when I found Serena. I don't think he's alone either. I've heard him mention things before he catches himself and stops talking. The way he speaks; he's psychotic." The Queen explains. I furrow my eyes and mentally go through a list of possible people that could be working with him.

"Who else could be working with him?" I ask and Regina's eyes get wide.

"Hyde." She says before licking her lips. "It makes so much sense. I can't believe I hadn't realized."

"We have to tell Emma and the Charming's tomorrow." The Queen groans at the Charming's and I smile briefly.

"Can we just forget about everything going on for a minute?" I ask them and they both nod in agreement.

 **This is so terrible oh my god.**


	12. Sorry, guys

So, I'm really not happy with this story at all. I'm going to go back and fix up the chapters until I'm happy with them. I'll keep these versions of the chapters posted while I'm working on them and swap them out when they're done. I'm so sorry, guys. I'm also not happy with the title so if you have any suggestions let me know.


End file.
